Naruto the Master of the Demon Blade redux
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Redo of my story 'Naruto the Master of the Demon Blade', and I am changing a lot of the things in it. Naruto Uzumaki was many things, so when the cute cat drops into his life how will he handle living up to the title he had gained from his family... Demon-Slayer. Naruto/Harem.
1. Chapter 1 New Cat

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Omamori Himari'**

**Story Start!**

Naruto Uzumaki, a young boy of fifteen years of age, going on sixteen. His skin was a natural tan color, and his hair was bright blond and unnoticed by him the roots of his hair was starting to change to a deep red. He may not have been the smartest person, but he was one of the most physical.

Naruto was currently doing five hundred one handed push-ups, and under him was an Advanced Level book on the art of Fuinjutsu. Now, while he may not be the smartest book-wise ever since he was a kid he had always had a love for the art of Sealing. It had been this way since he was had been giving his first book on his birthday. It had been left at in his bed for him, along with a book about the 'Uzumaki' clan, and some sort of Omamori Charm he always wore around his neck.

After that day Naruto had trained his body to the limit, and learned as much about the Sealing arts as possible. He kept this a secret from everyone, but that was mostly because the book was filled with quite of few 'Uzumaki only' Techniques. Heck, even most of th pages of the book on the Uzumaki were covered in seals that he needed to break before reading more. He was only one-fifth of the way through the book as it was.

He had spent so much time training on his Taijutsu and Fuinjutsu that they were the two areas he was the most proud of. Sure, he had neglected Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, but that was because he had never been very good at them either. He simply had way to much chakra for Genjutsu, and his Chakra Control was so bad Ninjutsu was tough for him to do.

This had actually caused Naruto to fail at the academy two times so far, because the final exam was all about Ninjutsu. Yes, there was a Taijutsu portion, and he always kicked ass on that part, but he had yet to find a Ninjutsu style that fit him. Naruto had entered the acaemy two years later than he was suppose to as well, because in those two years he had focused on learning as much about his 'Clan' as he could.

After getting to his 500th one handed push-up, Naruto started to do the same thing with his other arm. It was hard work, but in the book he had read about the Uzumaki it had been said that they used their tougher bodies, high chakra, and high stamina to make them even greater in Taijutsu.

'I wonder why the person that keeps sending me these books uses the same white cat to do it?' Naruto wondered in his head as he turned the page with his free hand. Yes, every time he finished one book on sealing a white cat would be in his bed the next day sitting on a book that took Fuinjutsu to the next level.

He always got a strange, familiar feeling, from that cat. Actually, now that he thought about it, he couldn't even remember anything from before his 6th birthday. He was just lucky he had made himself a seal that helped to control his Cat Allergy.

Naruto's bright blue eyes sparkled in anticipation for the thought of being able to read even more about his family history. So far he had only gotten to read the part about Sealing Techniques, and the fact that he had a bloodline he had yet to activate.

Something called the 'Light Ferry', but that was not his only bloodline. It was just the only thing that he did not already get to read about. The information about the Light Ferry was deeper into the book, where he couldn't read. Uzumaki's had a natural ability with Fuinjutsu, every tough bodies, a higher healing factor, and they had much higher than normal Chakra reserves.

"You can do it Naruto. You will become a ninja, and then one day you will be Hokage. Then you can bring respect back to the Uzumaki." Naruto said to himself as he continued to work out. He wished that he could pass the academy with just his Taijutsu and Fuinjutsu, but for some reason the teachers were not as understanding of Naruto's high chakra problem. The fact there was no Library that taught about any jutsu higher than D-Rank meant that he couldn't practice Ninjutsu as much.

It made a little sense though.

In a village where there may be spies, no smart person would leave high ranking moves in the middle of the Library. That was why you had to actually buy Jutsu Scrolls from shop owners, as well as have your Ninja ID ready to prove what rank you were and that you were a ninja.

It was Naruto's dream to be Hokage, and it was another dream of his to bring respect back to his clan. That, and to restart his clan as well.

You see, Naruto Uzumaki was an orphan. Both his parents had died on his own day of birth, or at least that was what the Third Hokage told him. Naruto might not have even known that he was part of the Uzumaki Clan if it wasn't for the fact that somebody kept giving him books about them.

"I have to become a Genin today. I just have to." Naruto said out loud as he stood up from his push-ups. Not even sweating from the activity, and he figured that it was finally time that started to do even more. Going to his closet he saw that he was going to have to do laundry again soon. All his shirts looked the same, they were all black shirts with orange sleeves. On the back of each shirt was a red Uzumaki clan swirl. Then he got a pair of black pants out of his drawer.

Getting his kunai holder out, he tied to to the side of his leg before connecting his shuriken pouch to the back of his pants. Going over to his desk next to his bed he grabbed a pair of goggles and placed them around his neck. These were actually another gift he had gotten froma mystery source, but this one was given to him by a dog for some reason.

He wondered what was up with people sending him gifts without giving him the chance to thank them. It kinda bothered him that he couldn't thank whoever was helping him.

"I might as well get going." Naruto said to himself, knowing that nobody would care if he left. Heck, he wondered why he even lived in a three room apartment when he was the only person staying here. Once Naruto had locked the door to his apartment he pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket and pressed it against his palm. It glowed for a second, before the markings on the paper vanished.

This was Naruto's solution to his strange allergy to cats. Every six hours he would have to reapply the seal or it would run out, which meant he had to make one every few hours. He had to do this, because cats were a very popular pet in Konoha.

For civilians that is. For some reason no ninja in the village would willingly get a cat as a pet.

Strange.

"Yo Naruto!" Naruto heard before he felt a hard slap on the back. Now walking next to Naruto was his good friend Kiba Inuzuka, and his partner dog Akamaru. Unlike Naruto, Kiba was thirteen, but the small age difference did not matter to them.

Kiba knew that in a fist fight Naruto was top dog in class, so he respected Naruto.

"Morning Kiba, how has Akamaru's leg been?" Naruto asked as the two of them made their way towards the academy. Like Naruto, Kiba was a part of a clan as well, but unlike Naruto he was second in like for Clan Head behind his sister.

"Akamaru is feeling better, but I don't he will try challenging Kuromaru for the Alpha position anytime soon." Kiba said, and Naruto chuckled at the whimper he heard from inside Kiba's jacket.

"So how about you. That Hashu girl been paying attention to you lately?" Naruto asked with a sly grin when he brought up the latest girl Kiba was fawning over. Kiba grinned and gave Naruto two thumbs up.

"The bitch knows she wants me, but she is playing hard to get." Kiba said, and Naruto didn't bother to correct him. Kiba was from a dog based clan, so they called the women of their clan bitches, like how female dogs were known as bitches. Kiba did not mean it to be offensive, and female Inuzuka did not take any offence to it.

"I think she just wants to avoid getting fleas." Naruto said as he started to walk faster, and he laughed to himself when he heard Kiba trip a bit. That was actually a pretty embarrassing story for Kiba, and funny as hell for Naruto.

"I don't have fleas damnit... not anymore at least." Kiba finished lamely as he caught up to Naruto, and he punched Naruto in the shoulder good naturedly. The two were pretty much best friends, and to think, they first met when Kiba challenged him to a fight for smelling like a cat.

Kiba had lost to the blond slowly turning red head... badly. Since that day the two had been the best of friends, as strange as that sounded.

"You did though, and that makes it so much fun...nier?" Naruto said, but trailed off at the end ina questioning way when he turned around. For a second there he had felt that somebody was watching him, and he could still feel somebody there. The weird thing though was that the presence felt... familiar.

"You have grown up to be quite handsome." Naruto heard a voice whisper in his ear, and he heard Kiba gasp in shock. He understood why a second later when he felt a hot breath on the back of his ear, then something that was moist and soft ran along his neck. He shivered a little from the strange sensation he was getting, and something VERY soft and big pressed against his back. "Yet you haven't matured just yet." The voice said, and the soft feeling got off his back.

"Who are you?!" Naruto yelled as he jumped back and looked at the now revealed girl, and Naruto felt like sighing in relief. He was glad it was a girl that had licked him, otherwise he would have had to kick some ass. Now that he got a look at the girl, he nearly blushed.

The girl was maybe an inch shorter than he was, and she had long raven black hair that went down passed her butt that she had in a ponytail. On each side of her face she had long bangs that went down to her shoulders, while the rest of her bangs were cut so that they wouldn't get in the way of her eyes. Her beautiful purple eyes that were filled with mischief and excitement. Her clothes were a simple red kmino with black outlines on it, and it was opened just enough to give a very small peek at her impressive bust. Around her neck was a small black collar with a gold ring on it.

He could also see her holding a long cloth used to carry around the sheaths of swords, so that people did not see the swords. Naruto felt a pulse come his Omamori charm around his neck, and he gripped his chest for a moment. For a very brief moment when he looked at her he was reminded of the white cat that would occasionally appear on his bed with a new book.

"... You don't need to worry about that for now... Master." The girl said, before she blurred out of vision. Naruto's eyes were barely able to keep up with her, and for a brief moment he saw black hair and her pink hair ribbon pass by his right side. At the word Master though the image of the the white cat sitting in the lap of a woman on her death bed appeared in his mind.

He tried to remember the woman, but his charm pulsed again and the image was lost.

"Holy shit dude, that was one hit girl! How the hell did you manage that one!?" Kiba yelled nearly right into Naruto's ear, shocking him out of his thinking.

"What the hell dude!? You know that I has sensative hearing!" Naruto yelled back at him before putting Kiba in a headlock. The two of them froze though when they heard Akamaru bark, and Kiba was remided by his dog that they were going to be late for class... again.

"OH SHIT! IRUKA IS GOING TO KILL US!" Kiba yelled, and Naruto paled with him. Naruto lifted Kiba above his shoulder and started to run at full speed, easily going at the speed of an experienced Chunin. Kiba didn't even complain, since Naruto was helping him get to class faster as well.

He did take offence when Naruto tossed him to the ground when they were just outside the the class, and they both burs through the door not a second later. Naruto jumped over a person before landing on his seat, while Kiba ran to his.

Just as Iruka enter the room.

"Glad to see everyone is here, and now, as you all know today is the day that will decide if you all graduate or fail. I can see you are all excited, so I won't waste your time. When you name is called please enter the other room, and prepare to be tested on a randomly selected jutsu." Iruka lectured, and from that point on Naruto stopped paying attention. His name would be one of the last ones called, so he was left with some thinking time to himself.

'I wonder who that girl was, and why she called me Master.' Naruto thought as his hand went to the skin she had licked. He blushed a little, before shaking his head. That line of thinking wouldn't get him any answers... it did feel good though.

A few minutes later Naruto saw Kiba giving him a thumbs up with a new headband on his forehead, with his jacket hood now covering his hair. Naruto grinned and gave him a thumbs up as well. He went back to his thinking, and about ten minutes later he heard his own name get called.

"Don't choke loser!"

"Failure coming through!"

"He won't pass."

Naruto grit his teeth and gripped his fists, but the whisker marked teen didn't yell at the idiots making fun off him. He was used to it by now, and he knew they were only doing this because they knew this was their last days at the academy. Naruto couldn't just attack them out of the blue, or he would be punished for it.

He would show them by passing this test.

Closing the door behind him he was now in a room with the two teachers of his class. Iruka and Mizuki, and both of them had clipboard in their hands.

"Okay Naruto, the jutsu we would like for you to do is the Clone Jutsu. Just make three clones." Mizuki ordered, and Naruto grit his teeth. That was his worst jutsu, and he knew that these guys knew it too. Placing his hands in the ram seal Naruto started to gather his chakra

"Clone jutsu." Naruto said with grit teeth as he felt his chakra fill the room and create thirty illusions of himself. They all looked just like him, and numbers aside he had done it!

"I am sorry Naruto, but you were told to make three clones. You fail." Iruka said sadly, and Naruto grit his teeth and his eyes seemed to have a powerful glow to them for a moment beforehe turned and ran out of the classroome. Passing by all the students, and knocking them over.

Leaving the academy building Naruto jumped up to the top of the academy building, and just sat on the roof. He couldn't believe it, he had made the clones but had still failed. He couldn't help the fact he had more chakra than he knew what to do with. He would like to see them try and control his chakra amount!

"This is such bullshit!" Naruto yelled to himself as he punched the roof, and cracks appeared on the surface. He was so angry that he didn't even notice when a small group of the kids that graduated came to tease him.

"I knew this punk would fail." The nameless leader of the group commented, and his two minions laughed with him. Naruto ignored them though, but he was gripping fists hard enough to draw blood.

"What a loser. The only thing he is good at is throwing a punch. I bet he doesn't even know how to do any jutsu period." Minion 1 said, and Naruto grit his teeth hard enough that he could most likely bend steel if he was biting it right now. Naruto got up to walk away to somewhere he could sulk in peace, before he heard the sound of something whistling through the air and then he felt a stab of pain hit his shoulder.

'Just ignore it Naruto!' Naruto thought with anger as he kept walking, and he just plucked the shuriken out of his shoulder. Naruto jumped to the next building top, and he started to make his way towards his special training ground he found. Well, he would have if he hadn't been surrounded by a small group of Anbu at that very moment.

"Hokage-sama would like speak with you Uzumaki." The turtle masked Anbu said with no emotion, and Naruto felt another Anbu put his hand on his shoulder and yank out the shuriken. The wound healed up a few seconds later, and Naruto grinned and stretched his arm a little.

"Lead the way Turtle." Naruto commented, but he felt two of the Anbu grab his shoulders again and used the Shunshin Jutsu to get them to the office of the aged Hokage faster. Naruto was roughly pushed forward by the Turtle Anbu, and he sent a glare at the man.

You paint a guys mask pink one time and suddenly he hates you for life.

"Ah Naruto-kun! I wasn't expecting you-" The aged Hokage started, before he saw Naruto giving him a dead pan look. The old man blushed in humiliation, before tilting his hat to covor his face.

"What do you want you old Monkey?" Naruto asked rudely, and the Hokage laughed at the tone Naruto used when he called him that. He then grew serious and pulled out some pieces of paper, and a pulled a headband out of his desk drawer.

"I was watching the classroom you were in with my Telescope Jutsu, and I saw them fail you when you should have passed. Once the class day ends both teachers will be spending a few days with the T&I Department. I just wanted you to know that I will be personally passing you Naruto-kun." The Third Hokage said, and Naruto grinned a bit. He was a little worried about Iruka, but not that much since the two rarely talked. He would get out just fine, but he hoped Mizuki got hurt.

"Thanks old Monkey." Naruto said as he caught the headband before it made contact with his head. He looked down at the slightly beat up headband with a confused look, and Hiruzen noticed it with a smile. He was happy that Naruto was finally able to hold that headband in his hands.

"That headband used to be your mother's. When she retired as a ninja to become your mom she gave me that to give to you one day in case she died. You have her face and personality you know." The Third Hokage said, and unlike Naruto he noticed the slight changes in Naruto's hair. Normally when a physical trait changes like this, it is the result of a latent bloodline awakening.

"My mother's headband... thanks old man. This really means a lot to me." Naruto said with a smile, and the second he tied the headband around his forehead he head the small sounds of a bell coming from his Omamori charm. Looking up at the Hokage he grinned, "how do I look?" Naruto asked, and the Third laughed.

"Like a ninja my boy! Now go on, I have some paperwork I need to do. It was nice seeing you again briefly Naruto-kun." The Third said happily, and Naruto nodded with a small smile as well.

"Thanks old man, I am coming after your hat one day, so keep your guard up or I will surpass you and all the other Hokage of the past!" Naruto said as he opened the window and jumped out of it.

Today wasn't so bad after all!

**_Later That Night_**

Naruto looked at his used headband with a smile before marking the date on his calender set two weeks from now. He knew by memory now that the academy gave students two weeks to train on their own before being given a new team. Naruto got up to go make himself some homemade celebration ramen, before he gripped his chest in pain again and fell to his knee.

Naruto looked down at his now naked chest and saw his Omamori looking a bit emptier than it was before. Like it had run dry of whatever had been inside it before, so taking it off he tossed it onto the bed and the pain suddenly went away. Standing up again he shrugged it off as nothing important. The pain went away when he took off the charm, so he would just have to not wear it anymore.

"It is not proper to treat a sacred charm as such Master." Naruto heard, and he reacted like anyone would when they were surprised by an unknown visitor in their homes. Naruto spun around with a powerful kick at whoever was behind him, but the intruder quickly moved and easily knocked him off balance before pushing him face first into his own bed.

He was about to get back up, before the intruder sat on his back and pull his arms behind him with little effort. Even his impressive strength was not enough to overpower the obvious female on his back. Naruto bent his head and looked up at his restrainer, and blinked when he saw the same girl from earlier.

Only know she was just wearing a pure white Kimono, and she was giving him a look that bordered on lecturing.

"You're that girl from earlier." Naruto said with narrowed eyes. He did not want to provoke this girl right now, not when she had him in this position. He blinked in surprise though when she got off him and let him get up.

"You know Master, usually when a lovely young lady such as myself goes to the trouble of visiting late at night you aren't suppose to attack her." The girl said with a look that screamed seduction, but he could tell was natural for her. "Normally you would be showing appreciation." The girl commented after a moments thought.

"Yes, because showing appretiation to the person that broke into her home is normal." Naruto said, before he noticed her holding his charm in her hands. Looking at it with a critical eye, and Naruto took this as his chance to reach behind him to get the Kunai he kept under his pillow... only to find it wasn't there.

"I removed the weapon from under your pillow Master. I had a suspicion you would have attacked me, so I took away your weapons." The girl said with a small smile. It did her heard well seeing that the Heir ti the Uzumaki was already training himself so well. but sadly he was not strong enough yet to do what he has to.

"What is going on?" Naruto asked, but made sure not to yell. This girl was both strong and smart, and the fact that she knew where he kept his weapons meant she had been watching him for awhile. She knew more about him than he did about her.

"It has run dry." The girl said, before she noticed Naruto confused look, "the Omamori charm you wear held within it a protective spirit. It was only able to last until you put on the headband you are wearing." The attractive girl said, and Naruto remembered the bell sound he heard when he put the headband on.

"So? Why would that matter?" Naruto asked, and the girl sighed before seeming to nod in understanding.

"The charm erased much of your memory of the times before you obtained the Omamori. I had figured this could have happened, but I was hoping it was not this bad." The girl said, before becoming deadly serious in the blink of an eye. "Listen carefully, and heed my words. Froim this day forward the power of your blood shall attract those known as Ayakashi to you. They will seek the power of your blood... for they wish to destroy it. The charm could only protect you for so long, and now it had completed it's duty." The young woman said, and Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Ayakashi? You don't expect me to believe that crap do you?" Naruto said with a loof of pure disbelief.

"I should hope you do. You are the descendent of a long line of powerful Demon-Slayers. One of the twelve most powerful families, the Uzumaki. As a Male of the family you will no doubt come to possess the Light Ferry of your family" The girl said, and Naruto's eyes widened when she mentioned his dormant bloodline. Then he saw her smile deeply and place her hand on her heart, "but fear not, as I had pledged... No, even if I had not pledged I would still protect you." The girl said, and Naruto could FEEL the sincerity in her words. She really meant that when she said it.

'Am I really descended from Demon-Slayers?' Naruto wondered quickly, but then again, if a human could shoot a fireball from their mouth and control the elements why couldn't Ayakashi and Demon-Slayers exist as well? While distracted by his thoughts he hadn't even noticed her get closer to him and put her hand on his cheek, until she actually made contract.

Her hand was warm.

"What pledge?" Naruto asked as he moved back a little. He was not quite comfy just yet with her touching him, but for some reason he didn't want to push her away anymore. Like she was an old forgotten friend of his.

"My family had been in the service of yours for many centuries. The one that had cared for you as a child had requested that I personally be the one that is your protector, instead of one more experienced than I. Yet that her dying wish, but even if she had not requested it I would still serve you..." The girl said before she yawned a bit, and Naruto could see she was a bit tired. "Forgive me, but I have travelled a long ways and am tired." The girl said before she let herself fall forward, and taking them both down onto the bed.

Her soft breasts were pressing against his chest, and she pulled the covor over them. The lights had already been off, so she did not have to worry about that.

"Who... are you?" Naruto asked the most important question that was in his mind. He was immediantly treated to the site of her leaning up, and now resting on her head were a pair of pure white cat ears.

"Himari." The girl now named Himari said with a pleasant smile, and Naruto felt his eyes start to water and nose run a little. "I am an Ayakashi as well, a cute cat... and now... I sleep." Himari said as she rested her head down and fell asleep right away, and it would be funny how fast she fell asleep.

If Naruto's Anti-Allergy Seal was still working right now, but it had run out hours ago so he was dealing with his allergies full force. At least this was more proof that she was telling the truth

"You a cat!"

Naruto Uzumaki, Allergic to Cats, on the day he became a Ninja, ended up sharing his bed with a Cat-Girl.

**Chapter End.**

**This time around I WON'T be rushing into introducing new characters, and will be taking thinsg nice and slow. Naruto will not be learning the Shadow Clone Jutsu YET. I feel if he learned it this early it would be like cheating his strength. Naruto is two years older than his classmates in this story. I was correct in redoing this story, because now I am much happier with it.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**

_Naruto Uzumaki {Current Skills}_  
_High Taijutsu, Very High Fuinjutsu, Low Ninjutsu, Extremely High Chakra, Healing Factor, and Higher than Normal Senses._

_Himari {Current Skills}_  
_Very High Taijutsu, Low Fuinjutsu, High Yokai Reserves, Healing Factor, Very High Sword Skills, Higher than Normal Senses, and Low Magic Ability._


	2. Chapter 2 Sexy Kitten

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**Story Start!**

'This is torture.' Naruto thought as he tried to breath, but it was hard for him to do so. Himari was not getting off of him, and she had a good grip apparently. The fact that he needed to apply this Anti-Allergy Seal every six hours to negate his allergy to cats made the fact she was apparently a cat very painful for him. His eyes were bloodshot and swollen, and his trouble breathing was made getting any sleep hard.

That was not the only hard thing he had been having trouble with either. When a very attractive girl was laying in top of you, with no underwear on, and her Kimono slipping a little to give him a show, it was natural for certain 'hassles' to arise. It didn't matter if the girl was currently slowly killing him by touching him, she was still freaking hot. She was a 12 on the scale of 1 through 10. Guys everywhere would kill to be in his position, and he was literally dying from being in it.

*Knock Knock*

'Please tell me that is NOT who I think it is.' Naruto thought in a daze, before he heard the sound of a key being inserted inside of the lock of his door. That narrowed the choices down to three people right away, and he knew that he wasn't on the other side of that door so that left only two people. The only people who might have the key to his apartment are Kiba on the rare occasions he needed to hide from his mother... she was a scary 'bitch' as Kiba called her, and the other person that would have the key was th Third Hokage himself.

That was why when Naruto heard the door open he used his foot to grab the the extra blanket and toss it over their bodies. He made sure that his head was uncovered, and he sighed when he heard a high pitched yipping. That meant that it was Kiba and Akamaru, and while he didn't want them to see this either, it would be easier to explain.

*Knock*

"Yo Naruto! Are you up yet!?" Kiba yelled, before Naruto's ears caught the sound of Kiba sniffing the air in his apartment before he heard Akamaru yipping even more. Then he heard Kiba knock on the door in a panicked way, meaning he had smelled Himari's cat smell. Kiba knew that Naruto was allergic to cats, so he assumed the worst. To Kiba, he and Naruto were apart of the same pack. That was why when Kiba burst through the door, he was greeted with the sight of a lump in the bed that was to big for it to be just Naruto.

"Arf! Arf! Grrr!" A little white dog named Akamaru growled as it jumped out of Kiba's jacket and sunk it's fangs into one of the lumps in the blankets. All was silent for a moment, and then Himari jerked awake and nearly jumped out of the bed in shock.

"Meeeooooow!"

Okay, Naruto had thought at that moment he would die of laughter, and his allergies. The sight of Himari trying to shake Akamaru off of her butt, and Kiba looking dumbfounded at the door was priceless. It was literally hard for Naruto to even draw breath at the moment from the combined factors. He was wheezing in laughter at this point, and when Himari had finally gotten Akamaru off of her Kiba had caught his dog before he hit the wall.

"... I can come back later dude." Kiba said before running out of the room with his dog, having seen enough to make a guess at what the two of them were planning on doing. As wrong as he was, Naruto couldn't even blame him for thinking it. He was still wheezing though, and Himari rushed to his side in worry. Black spots were dancing at the edges of Naruto's vision, and he was now having real trouble filling his lungs. His life wasn't in any true danger, but he was getting light headed and having trouble talking.

He blamed that one on the fact he had just seen something funny.

"Master! Are you okay?" Himari said, before she saw Naruto pointing to the top of her head where her cat ears were. She blinked a few times, before retracted her cat ears into her head and her tail vanished as well. Naruto hopped off of the bed quickly and pulled a Seal Tag from his drawer and slapped it on his chest, the writing glowed bright blue, before the seals vanished from the Tag. Naruto started to breath easier, and he took the tag off his body.

He was good to go with cats for six more hours.

"Master, what was that?" Himari asked, asking more about his trouble breathing than the tag.

"I have a pretty bad allergy to cats. Normally it just makes my eyes water and nose run, but if I stay around one for to long I have a little trouble breathing. That combined with how hard I was laughing was giving me a problem." Naruto said as all his symptons started to vanish. The effects of his Seal fully kicking in, and he sighed in genuine relief. Then he remembered that Himari was still an unknown to him for the most part, and tensed up the slightest of amounts.

'Since when has Master had an allergy to cats?' Himari thought with a raised eyebrow. In his childhood he never had that allergy, so how could he have one now?

"Is everything you told me last night true?" Naruto suddenly asked with a slight glare, and Himari looked at him for a moment. She should have known that he would be more suspicious of her, and now he was showing it.

"Yes it is. I even have proof with me." Himari said as he went to his bookshelf and took off his Uzumaki family book. Opening it to where the blank pages started, she placed her thumb to her mouth and bit into it a little. She held her now bleeding thumb over the book, and let a few drops of blood drop onto the book. Naruto was honestly about to try and kill her at that moment for ruining one of his few family possessions, until he saw the blood vanish and get replaced by inked in words on the pages. "The first section of the book must be unlocked by knowledge with seals, and the second section of the book in unlocked by an Ayakashi's blood. The blood of my family to be exact." Himari said, and when Naruto took the book from her she saw she was telling the truth. The very first chapter in this new section told him that much.

_ Uzumaki Family History of Demon-Slaying and Demon-Taming_

"... So what? Why should slay Ayakashi just because my family did?" Naruto asked as he started reading a bit into the chapter.

"It doesn't matter if you want to or not. You are starting to show signs of having your families Light Ferry, and even if you did not have it Ayakashi will follow you and try to kill you ou of anger or fear. Just by being alive you are a threat to Ayakashi, but don't worry... I will stand by your side no matter what choice you make." Himari said, and a small feeling of anger burned inside Naruto. This was being forced on him, and he wasn't being given a choice in the matter.

'Then again, this will make me stronger. Being a Demon-Slayer might not be so bad...' Naruto thought after a few moments. Going to his closet and getting a shirt, already having pants on, Naruto got ready to leave his apartment. Just because he didn't have to go to school anymore, did not mean he could let down in his training. What he didn't expect was for Himari to grab her sword and follow after him. Naruto sighed, before remembring that he needed to restock his Kunai and Shuriken, as well as get something to eat.

"Where are we going Master?" Himari asked, and Naruto felt a brief stab of irritation at her. He felt bad about it, but he couldn't help but be annoyed that she was barging into his life.

"I have shopping to do, and then I am getting something to eat." Naruto stated, and Himari nodded to him. His eye twitched when she didn't get the hint, or she was ignoring the hint. Naruto looked around the streets and saw the looks he and Himari were getting, and he was glad she wasn't in Cat mode at the moment. Himari looked around the village with a smile, before she saw some kids pointing at Naruto and laughing.

"Momma told me that man was a bad guy."

"Think we will get candy if we hit him with stuff?"

Himari heard the small group of kids say as they started to pick up small fist sized rocks. She frowned when the kids threw the rocks, and she knocked the stones out of the air with the sheath of her sword. Naruto just ignored the treatment he was getting, and continued to walk. He was used to ignoring the small things like this, because only kids and the younger Genin treated him badly.

Most ninja treated Naruto like a normal person... for the most part, and the adults were more scared of him to be spitefull themselves. It was like they were afraid he was going to snap or something, but as long as he ignored what the more bratty kids said he could live with this. He was going to change how they all felt about him one day.

'Master should be treated better than this.' Himari thought as she knocked another rock away from Naruto's head. The kids seemed to get bored of not hitting the target and left the two of them alone. She noticed Naruto turn and enter a store, and followed behind him quickly.

"Welcome to the store. How may I help you?" The man at the counter said in a bored tone, and Naruto fle tlike rolling his eyes at how the clerk acted.

"I need two sets of Kunai, and six sets of Shuriken. I would also like to buy a pack of chakra paper, five medium sized bottles of sealing ink, four packs of paper tags, two blank small scrolls, and one large scroll." Naruto said with a sigh at how much this was going to cost him. He may have a fair bit of money saved up from selling his explosive tags and other seals to a few shops, but this would take a chunk out of his 'luxury' money. The reason Naruto was able to afford such a nice and large apartment was because as of now Naruto was one of the very few people in the village that was actually on the Advanced level of Fuinjutsu, and his creations sold pretty well.

This actually made him very thankfull to the person that had sent him books on Fuinjutsu, since because of them his quality of living was a bit above that of the average civilian. He was NOT rich by any means, but he did well for himself.

"Coming right up Naruto. Oh, and before I forget, do you have any new seals for me?" The middle aged man asked, and Naruto nodded and pulled out two small pieces of paper from his pocket. He had meant to bring it in yesterday, but he had gotten distracted.

"Yeah, and these two are masterpieces. You will make a killing off of them. You might want to get that girl you hired recently in here though... Tenten I think her name was, because she will be more interested in this than you." Naruto said, and the man blicked before he shouted out to the back room.

"Tenten! Get your lazy ass in here!" The man yelled, and Himari finally saw his nametag on his hat. The man's name was apparently Koichi. A few seconds later a young girl about a years younger than Naruto came through the door to the back.

"What do you need me for?" Tenten asked with a confused look, before she saw Naruto and had sparkled in her eyes at the prospect of a new seal.

"Naruto has something of interest to you." Koichi said, and Naruto slid the two seals across the counter.

"My newest masterpiece, Anti-Rape Seals." Naruto said with a grin, and Tenten's eyes widened, along with Koichi's. This seal was revolutionary, and would easily be a top sealer. A female ninja's top fear was being raped on a mission.

"How does it work?" Tenten asked, and Naruto grabbed the seals and took off his headband. Touching one seal to his forehead, and the other to the headband he waited a few moments before the writing on the seal faded away. Taking the now blank papers off his head and headband he tied the headband on again and looked at Tenten.

"Try and remove my headband." Naruto stated simply, and Tenten shrugged and made to grab it off him. She pulled on it once and blinked when it wouldn't budge and inch, so using both her hands she pulled as hard as she could and it still refused to come off. Giving up she saw Naruto grab his headband and pull it off easily.

"Amazing." Koichi said, and in a puff of smoke he saw a few papers with notes on them.

"The seal works kinda like a magnet, you apply one to your skin and the other to your clothing. Only the person that has the other seal on them will be able to remove there clothing, but the seal only lasts a four days before it has to be reapplied. You need both seals for it to work, and it only works on skin and clothing." Naruto said as he moved the paper containing the notes for the seals he had spent four weeks on across the counter. Himari was beaming in pride behind him, but quickly schooled her features.

"I'll take it, and now to the boring part. How much of a percentage do you want for the sales on this seal?" Koichi asked as he brought a piece of paper out onto the table to write out the basic terms for the agreement, and Naruto thought about it for a moment.

"I want twenty-five percent of the sales, the credit for being the inventor of the seal, and a four percent discount on my future Shuriken purchases." Naruto said simply, and Koichi rose an eye on the shuriken thing, but for Naruto he could agree to that. Before he had started to sell Naruto's seals his shop had been much smaller than it was now. Three percent off wasn't even that much of a problem to him anymore.

He was still making a killing on the Anti-Allergy seal, since evn civilians bought that one like crazy.

"Okay, and will be a bi-weekly or monthly payment for the use of your seal?" Koichi asked, and he could see Tenten next to him shaking in excitement at the thought that she would be able to get her hand on these new seals as well.

Anti-Rape seals will be the next best seller!

"Bi-weekly." Naruto said, before he sat down on one of the nearby chairs. Their business was now concluded, and he just had to wait for Koichi to get his supplies ready. Himari stood next to him, with a sense of pride radiating off of her.

"You have really grown in the art of Fuinjutsu Master." Himari commented, and Naruto wanted to puff his chest out in pride. His Fuinjutsu was his pride and joy, as well as his favorite hobby.

"Naruto's like the third best Fuinjutsu user in the whole village. The only two people that might be better than him are Jiraiya of the Sannin, and Hokage-sama." Tenten said from across the counter while her manager got Naruto's order ready. Naruto nodded to her comment, but he also knew it wouldn't be long before he surpassed those two as well. He was only a few monthes away from cracking the secrets behind seal that appeared on his navel whenever he used chakra.

"Your order is ready Naruto." Koichi commented as he held out a single Storage scroll, and started to ring up the cash register. "The Storage scroll if free of charge, and if you want I can take the pay out of your percentage of the sales?" Koichi askedm and Naruto got up and shook his head. Getting out his strange toad shaped wallet he pulled out the amount he new he would be paying and handed it to the manager of the store, before taking the scrolled and putting it in his pouch.

'Master does well for himself, even though he has been alone for so long.' Himari thought as the two of them walked out of the store. While they were walking she saw Naruto take out the scroll again, and open it so that the designs on the scroll could be seen. Placing one hand in the ram seal a small poof of smoke came from the scroll, and Himari saw Naruto now holding a small piece of paper. Placing the Storage scroll back into his pouch.

Naruto held the paper between his fingers, and Himari watched as the paper split into two halves.

"Wind huh? I can work with that at some point." Naruto said as he put the cut papers into his pocket.

"What do you mean by wind Master?" Himari asked in confusion, she figured it had something to do with being a ninja, but she had never really bothered to learn about ninja so she was in the dark.

"My Elemental Affinity. I have never been good at Ninjutsu because at the jutsu they were teaching were so low level that I overloaded it even when I used as little chakra as I could. Elemental Jutsu take even more chakra, and are stronger in general. It is easier to learn jutsu that are the same Element as you, so I will be focusing on training my Wind Affinity as well." Naruto said, and Himari thought about something.

"Do you have to master an affinity before you can use jutsu from an element?" Himari asked, and Naruto shook his head at that.

"No, if I wanted to I could use a Fire Style Jutsu without mastering the element or having an affinity to it. Mastering the affinity just makes using the Jutsu easier, and makes them more powerful." Naruto said and he was about to enter his favorite resteraunt, before he noticed the sigh that said they were closed for the day. His eye twitched when he heard his stomach growl at him, and he turned to Himari. "If you want to stay with me, you are going to have to helo with chores... your first chore is to cook lunch." Naruto said as he started to head towards his apartment, and Himari smiled as she followed him. She would make him the best food she could make!

**[Small Time Skip]**

'I am slightly scared to try this.' Naruto thought as he looked at the Miso soup in front of him, and the small plate of sushi next to it. Himari was already eating hers slowly, but he could see her watching him for his reaction. So, using his chopsticks he picked up a piece of sushi and ate it. It wasn't bad but Naruto wouldn't call it good either. The sushi she had made didn't really have a taste to it if he was being honest.

Sipping at the miso soup he found that it was a bit better than the sushi, so he would give her a passing grade on it. Himari smiled when she saw him start to eat the food she had made, but she kinda wanted him to compliment the food as well. Oh well, the fact he was eating it was compliment enough, and he was going to let her stay with him.

"So what are you going to do now that lunch is almost over?" Himari asked as, and she saw Naruto think about something for a moment.

"I am going to train, and I want YOU to be my sparring partner." Naruto said with narrowed eyes. He wanted to see how she would react to this, or if she would refuse. Himari looked conflicted about fighting him, before she decided that this would be good for him.

"Very well, as soon as lunch is over I will be your opponent for the day." Himari said with a slight flinch, but she reminded herself that by training against an Ayakashi he would be better prepared to deal with other Ayakashi later.

Hearing her answer Naruto rushed his eating and finished in record time. He wanted to know if what happened in the bed room was her being better than him, or her catching him by surprise. He knew there were people stronger than he was out there, but he wasn't sure if Himari was stronger than him. Last night had been a surprise for him, so he wanted to see what the battle would go like when she didn't have the element of surprise.

"Then lets go." Naruto said as he stood up. He would admit that he was eager to see how he would stack up against Himari, or to see if he was able to defeat her. Himari stood up and followed behind him, but she wasn't as sure about this as he was.

"Are you sure you want to do this Master?" Himari asked, and the tone of her voice made Naruto feel bad for asking this of her. With a sigh he closed the front door of th apartment, and turned back around.

"You really only wants whats best for me, don't you?" Naruto asked with an embarrassed look on his face. Only a few people wanted whjat was best for Naruto, when they had nothing to gain from it. The feeling was new to him, so he had acted a bit out of character.

"It is true Master. I only want your happiness, and I will always stay by your side. If that is to be your shield or a shoulder to cry on then it shall be as such." Himari said seriously, but the slight smile on her face made Naruto's cheeks heat up.

That was awkward for him to hear.

'I guess Himari isn't a bad person after all.' Naruto thought, before he choked on his breath when he saw what Himari was doing now.

"I shall also be there for you if it is another form of relief you need. All you must do is ask... or don't, if you prefer taking me by force I will not oppose you." Himari said with a very sly grin that made Naruto think of the cat that caught the bird. Himari was currently sitting on the table, with her legs spread a bit enough so that Naruto could see that she was indead wearing panties. Pink panties to be exact, yet she wore no bra he noticed when he had most of her cleavage exposed to him. She twirled a single strand of her hair between her fingers, and her other arm was under her large breasts. Making them look even bigger, and the fact they were nearly slipping out of her kimono was showing that she really did know how to tease a guy.

She was dripping with raw beauty, and it took every single moral fiber in Naruto's body to not take her right then and there. He wasn't ready for the possible conciquences of what 'taming' his new cat could bring. Suffice to say that on that day Naruto learned that Cat-girls... are freaking sexy.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Naruto said quickly as he rushed passed Himari, and she grinned at him slyly as he passed her.

"To do what Master?" Himari asked, even though she was pretty sure she knew he was going to do... and it made her happy to know she would get such a reaction from him.

"You know what!" Naruto yelled back at her before getting into the bathroom, and Himari was sent in to a giggling fit. Himari couldn't help it.

She knew from watching Naruto discreetly that he had VERY strong morals, and that he wasn't used to getting positive female attention. She could count on one hand the number of females that didn't look at him in annoyance. When one secretely watched over another for as long as she has, you start to notice the little things.

Naruto Uzumaki, allergic to cats, the day after he became a ninja, learned that Cat-Girls oozed sex appeal.

**Chapter End.**

**Now that I have two chapter rebooted for this I will now delete the original, and I can't be talked out of it. Out with the old, and in with the new. It mocks me by being there. Naruto is not weak, but he has spent most of his time on Fuinjutsu and Taijutsu. Also, he doesn't know you can channel chakra to his limbs just yet.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	3. Chapter 3 Testing Seals

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**Story Start!**

It had been a full week since Naruto and Hinari had spent the day together, and currently Himari was standing in front of one of Naruto's 'spare' bedrooms waiting for him to come out. Two days ago Naruto had suddenly gotten a strange look on his face, before he boarded himself in this room.

Himari knew from watching him for so long what this meant.

Naruto had come up with a new idea for a Seal.

*Boom*

"... Master? Are you okay!?" Himari asked through the door, and she had to jump back when the door unlocked and jerked open. Coming out of the room was a grinning Naruto, covered in smoke, holding two pieces of paper. Naruto took the one in his left hand and slapped it on Himari's forehead. Placing the other on his one Himari felt a small jolt of electricity, before she heard something in her head.

'Can you hear me?'

Himari looked at Naruto with wide eyes as his voice filled her head, and she was about to respond before his voice was heard inside her head again.

'Respond with your mind.'

Himari thought about it for a moment, before thinking about asking him what he was doing. Naruot frowned in confusion for a moment, before taking the seal off their heads. It would seem the seal was only one way at this time, but he could still work on it.

"Master, what is this?" Himari asked with a look at the seals in his hands, and Naruto sighed in frustration. He hated it when one of his seals fails, or doesn't live up to his expectations.

"It was suppose to be a Telepathy Seal, but it would seem that it only goes one way right now." Naruto said, and he was about to go back into his work room, before Himari grabbed his shoulder and he looked around at her.

"Master, as much fun as that sounds... I think that you should get outside and train." Himari suggested, and Naruto shrugged. He could go out, since he had already made a lot of progress with the seal he could finish it later.

"Okay, just let me make a quick Anti-Allergy Seal." Naruto said as he got a tag out, and he was tempted to try graphing the seal in using his chakra. An Uzumaki Technique he had been trying, but he didn't want to risk it in case he messed up. His allergies were no laughing matter, and he did not want to make them worse by accident.

The whole process actually took a few minutes, and before he actually used the seal he made a hand-sign and all the writing on the seal moved around and got smaller. The final result was the finished seal. Pressing it against his arm he sighed in relief when the seal glowed before it disappeaed into his skin.

Pulling the now blank paper off his arm he went into his closet and got out a shirt. As a kid he had learned never wear a shirt when experienting with seals. His high healing healed any damage, and he did not want to have to deal with his shirts getting destroyed.

"Master, if you are able to make a temporary cure for allergies why not make one that lasts permanently?" Himari asked, and Naruto sighed in annoyance.

"I don't cure it. I am still very much allergic to cats, the only difference is that I get rid of the symptoms for awhile. It would be like using a gravity seal to train when you are young. Yes, you would get stronger for awhile, but because your body is being stressed so much you stunt your growth and you would be weaker in the long run. There is a similiar reason why most permanent seals end up doing more harm than good." Naruto explained with an annoyed look. For some reason even that time he DID find a seal to get rid of his allergies, there was something in him that made it not work. It was like his allergies had an unnatural cause.

"Where would you like to go Master?" Himari asked, and Naruto thought about it for a moment. Getting an idea he grabbed Himari's wrist and jumped up to the top of the nearby building, and from there he started to building hop with Himari following close behind him.

'I hope it's still there!' Naruto thought to himself with major excitement, and the people in the streets looked up at them in confusion. Yes, they were in a ninja village so they were used to ninja jumping around roof tops, but what they weren't used to was Naruto being followed by a pretty girl.

One would think no girls would want to go with the village Jinchuriki.

Himari soon started jumping next to Naruto, and saw that they were heading towards one of the unused training grounds. This was also one of Naruto's favorite places to go, not only for training, but because there was a GIANT hand shaped crater in the middle of the training ground. For some reason he felt a deeper connection to this place, and he wondered why. This was the place that the Fourth Hokage defeated the Nine-Tails, so how could that have anything to do with him?

"Where are we?" Himari said as they finally stopped moving, and Naruto grinned and motions for her to come closer.

"This is where I like to train the most." Naruto said before he jumped apart from Himari and got into a battle ready position. Sensing that this was going to be a more friendly spar Himari held her sword in front of her at the ready position. Though she kept it in it's sheath.

"I am ready when you are Master." Himari stated with a straight face, and Naruto responded by pulling a Kunai out of his holster. Naruto grinned and tossed the kunai at her shoulder at a third of his normal speed, and Himari just grabbed it out of the air before tossing it into the ground. "I must say I expected more of a plan than that." Himari said, before she heard the sound of something fizzling coming from the Kunai.

She jumped away from the Kunai large sparks of electricity started to fly out of the kunai and spread out every direction for twelve feet. The grass around the kunai burnt up from the lightning, and Naruto gave a small smirk and pulled out another kunai.

'The kunai is dark gray so I hadn't noticed before, but these kunai have seals drawn on them.' Himari thought as she eyes the kunai with a supicious look. Not many actually used kunai for hard battle, prefering to use jutsu, so people underestimated the simple weapon. It was that understimation that would lead to their deaths.

Himari disappeared from view, and Naruto's eyes barely tracked her speed to his left side. She swung her sheath, and Naruto blocked it with his kunai. In a split second the kunai glowed before the ink on it vanished. Himari grunted as she felt her sword and sheaths weight increased one hundred fold. Dropping it she jumped back before Naruto could kick her.

"Temporary Gravity Seals. Whatever the kunai blade touches gets it's weight multiplied by 100 fold for thirty seconds. The downside is that it only effects non-living objects and it is a one time one use seal. So I would have to make another seal." Naruto explained, before he took four kunai out and tossed them around her sword in a square. A blue cube shaped barrier made of electricity appeared around the sword, with the kunai being at the edges.

"Very good." Himari complimented with a smile. His eyes had been able to track her at near full speed, and he was able to counter with a way that disarmed her. Now her weapon was out of her reach, and Naruto was showing just why Fuinjutsu Experts were dangerous opponents to mess with.

Going forward she aimed a punch at Naruto's gut, and he used his palm to catch her attack for a brief moment with a grunt. Oh yeah, she was stronger than him strength wise, but not by that much. He would blame that on her being a Ayakashi though. Naruto placed his hand on her stomach and used his own impressive strength to push her away. He smirked to him and took a few shuriken out of his bag.

"Shuriken won't hit me easily Master." Himari said, and Naruto could tell that she was telling the truth. Cats naturally had very high reflexes, and their ability to process information in less than a second was very high. It didn't matter though as he threw the shuriken at her, and the second he threw them she jumped out of the direction they were headed.

"Attraction Seal: Activate." Naruto calmly said, and Himari saw the shuriken change direction and head towards her. She started to run away from them, but they just kept following her no matter where she ran.

"How!?" Himari yelled, before she saw that the shuriken were aiming for her stomach... where Naruto touched her! She looked at her stomach for a brief moment and saw a seal on her clothes, so without a seconds hesitation she took the Obi she was wearing and tossed it off her body.

The piece of clothes was torn to shreds as the shuriken sailed right through it, before changing direction and attacking it over again and again until the seal was destroyed.

"I am an Uzumaki remember? I am well versed in using my chakra alone to write the Seal Formula down on surfaces with naught but a touch. My Attraction Seal is my own design, and by placing the positive seal on one object and the negatice seal on the other the the negative will fly at the positive. When I touched the shuriken I put the negative seal on them." Naruto explained easily, and he looked away a little when he saw how loose Himari's kimono had gotten. Her cleavage and stomach was now visible to him, and she could see the front of her panties. He left out the bra, because she wasn't wearing one.

"Genius. You truly are very good at battle seals Master." Himari complimented, and Naruto left out that he could only use his chakra to make seals he had already knew how to make by hand with ink. She was impressed with him either way, and that had to make him smile. She wasn't just acting like she was interested in his ideas. She truly did want to know how he did it, and why.

Even her compliments were genuine.

"Let me show you one of my favorite tricks." Naruto said he reached into his pouch and in a puff of smoke he released the Storage Seal in his pouch and pulled out a Fuma Shuriken. Touching all four points and putting seals on them he grinned slightly. "Make sure you dodge this Himari!" Naruto yelled as he spun around and let the Giant Shuriken fly.

"Very well Master!" Himari said as she jumped out of the way of the attack. Their spare had long been over when Naruto showed Himari that while in a pure physical battle she would win, if he had his weapons he had the advantage.

"Wind Chakra Seal: Activate!" Naruto yelled as the shuriken gained a whitish aura around it, just a few centiemters around the blades. Naruto may not be able to make Wind Chakra on his own, but he could use seals to make it for him. All he had to do was read about how to make Wind Chakra, and then replicate it with a seal.

He was still going to learn to do it on his own, but until then this would have to do. Pulling out a Kunai he threw it at the shuriken before it got to far away and while the kunai got closer to the shuriken he made a handseal.

'What is he doing?' Himari thought before she saw the kunai catch on fire and tap against the giant Shuriken. Then something amazing happened, the giant shuriken ignited with flames that covered the whole weapon. White hot fire coursed over the blade, and it completely cut through maybe thirty or forty trees before finally stopping.

"Seal Release." Naruto said as the flames on the blade stopped, and Himari ran over to look at the trees. The wood of the tree that had touched the blade was completely charred, showing how hot the blade was.

"This is amazing Master. How many battle oriented seals do you have?" Himari asked in wonder as the applications for this seal combination entered her mind. Naruto chuckled in an awkward way, and he hoped that Himari wouldn't tell anybody about this.

He didn't plan on selling these seal to any shop, because they wer epart of HIS fighting style. They were his pride and joy, and he wasn't about to let it turn into a mainstream way of killing. It would be his own unique way of doing things.

"A little over twenty-five, but those are the most immediantly useful ones. The others are a bit more complicated, and take a bit to use in battle." Naruto said sheepishly, and he would have had more but he had always been more concerned about what seals he would make for the purpose of selling. He needed ways to make money, and Uzumaki or not, making new seals was hard.

Being an Uzumaki just made learning, using, and understanding seals easier. Even an uzumaki could have trouble thinking up ideas for new seals, and then ways to make the seal happnen. Uzumaki just hard a much easier time actually learning about it than any other clan, and even the Fourth Hokage was said to have learned what he knew about seal from an Uzumaki woman. People would never say what her name was though, and all names with Uzumaki in them had been wiped from the records.

Weird, because he couldn't even find birth or death records for any person with Uzumaki as their clan name... himself included. He couldn't even find his own birth papers, which was weirder still.

Uzumaki wasn't even mentioned in the history books anymore, and it was very hard to find a book in the library that even mentioned them.

"Amazing, and are they powerful?" Himari asked with a strange grin on her face, and her kimono had slipped some more so that Naruto could see a litle bit of pink slipping out. He tried not to look at her breasts... to be respectful of her privacy, which was hard to do with how close she was getting.

"Not exactly powerful, but very useful and unpredictable. If used right I guess you can say they would be very powerful." Naruto said as he walked over to her sword, and he touched the barrier. Not a second later the barrier erased itself, and he picked up her sword to toss to her.

"It is still very impressive." Himari said, and then she felt Naruto fix her clothes for her and wrap something around her waist to keep the kimono from opening up again. She looked down when he let go, and that he had used some medical wrapping to help her out.

"No, I still have a long way to go before I reach my goal." Naruto said with a small smile, and the fact he had more he could learn about seals made him happy. Where would be the fun about using seals if he knew everything about then without trying? Learning about them, and making them is the most fun part. Even failure can be amazing when you come up with something even better than you were trying to make.

"What is your goal?" Himari asked with a surprised look. She was unaware that he had a goal of his own, besides to become Hokage and bring fame to the clan again. So this was a welcome surprise to her.

"I want to create a seal that will... actually, I think I am going to keep that to myself." Naruto said with a grin and he started to run away back to the apartment, and just as Himari gave chase her face slammed into an invisble barrier. Looking at the ground she saw that two kunai were in a line in front of her. Going around the barrier, she started to give chase to Naruto again... only to hit another barrier.

'Master is very good at making traps.' Himari thought with a twitching eyebrow when she moved around the next barrier. Looking at the ground as she ran, she hit her face again was was knocked on her back. Looking up she saw two more kunai sticking out of a branch over her head. Himari stood up again, and this time she walked forward slowly and waved her arms in front of her to avoid hitting her face again.

Who cares if she looked like an idiot walking around in the dark, even though it was the day. It was worth not hitting those barriers again. Little did she know that slowly sneaking up behind her was Naruto with a piece of paper in his hands, and before she could react he slapped it on her back and activated the seal.

Ropes shot out of the seal and started to wrap around her in a way that would look like kinky rope play if you weren't paying attention.

"My Bondage Seal and my Tiny Barrier Seal. These were two of my earlier creations. The Bondage Seal was actually named by a person that pesonally asked me to make it for her, and the weakness is that after six hours the ropes go back into the seal. It is reusable though after a small thirty minute charge period. The Tiny Barrier seals just make small invisible walls, but the walls break and the seals break with it with anything stronger than a C-Rank attack hitting it." Naruto explained with a small smile, before he shivered when he remembered when that strange lady asked him to make the Bondage Seal.

At least it also had non-sexual uses.

Himari jerked her arms and snapped the ropes holding her, before she stood up and gave her Master a smile. While she would have prefered if he just explained it to her instead of using it ON her, it was still a useful seal.

"While that is very cool, it is not very nice to use it on your cute cat Master." Himari pointed out, and Naruto took one fin al piece of paper out of his pocket and held it out to her to take.

"I get it, but I swear you will like that one." Naruto said, and with a careful look at it she placed it on her arm and nearly moaned in pleasure. She quickly took it off and blushed, and looked at Naruto for explaination.

"Pleasure Seal. When placed on somebody it fills their body with pleasure. I made it in case somebody was in a lot of pain, so that they woudln't feel it until they got medical treatment." Naruto explained, and she furrowed her eyebrows at this one. This one migth have some... _other_ uses if one was perverted enough.

She kinda hoped Naruto both was and wasn't perverted enough to realize that this could also be used in perverted ways.

'I hope nobody bought this and learned that it could also be used as an orgasm seal.' Himari thought as she put the seal in her bag, with full intention of abusing this seal later.

"The bad part is that the seal drains your energy pretty fast." Naruto said as he explained more about the seal while they walked back the their home together. Himari nodded with a very small proud look on her face as he went on to explain the deeper working of the seal. She had no understanding of most of what he was saying, so she just nodded with a smile. She didn't want to hurt his feelings after all.

She could listen to him talk all day, and she would never get tired of his voice.

Himari, servant to Naruto Uzumaki, enjoyed the peaceful days with her Master.

**Chapter End.**

**Just a few more chapters before I get to the Team Placement, and I am using this as time to let the two of them (Naruto and Himari) deepen their bond a little more. Get used to each other, and get into some more detail on their characters. I don't want to rush anything this time around.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**

[Question Omake] - _From Now On I Will Only Be Answering Two Questions Per Chapter At Most_

_Question From __**Bloodyninja88**__ - _Question for Naruto: So Naruto how do you think you life-style will change now that you passed the test to become a ninja and have gained a sexy Cat-Girl as your personal servant?

"Well, when I am not on a mission I guess I will have more time to work on my Fuijutsu and train in other areas of being a Ninja. I am not really sure how Himari will change my life, but I think it will be pretty fun." Naruto said with a sheepish smile while he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.


	4. Chapter 4 Going to the Hospital, again?

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**Story Start!**

"Hmmm, maybe?" Naruto asked himself as he started to modify one of his older Battle Seals, and Himari peeked over his shoulder to get a look at what he was doing. What she was was the seal itself being based inside a square, squigly lines, and the Uzumaki symbol in the middle. Not being very good at seals, she wasn't sure what Naruto was really doing or what the seal does.

"What are you doing Master?" Himari asked as Naruto rewrote the seal by hand, before changing the square for a triangle. Then he added some lines on the outside of the border of the triangle, before he placed his hand over the swirl in the middle and turned his hand counter clockwise. Himari saw the swirl twist more and become smaller, and Naruto lifted the paper up and attached it to a kunai.

"I am changing changing one of my older seals my changing the matrix, and tightening the chakra center of it." Naruto commented to Himari, before he lifted his arm and aimed at one of the nearby trees. Tossing the kunai he waited for it to hit the tree before he started to activate the seal. Nothing happened at first, and then Naruto saw the tree start to... bubble. Once the bubbling stopped it looked like the wood itself was made of wooden bubbles.

"Was it suppose to do that Master?" Himari asked, and Naruto frowned. The seal he had changed was his old contact shock seal. It was suppose to imitate lightning chakra, but it would seem that changing it completely made the effects different. Going over to the kunai he grabbed the handle and pulled it out of the tree bark.

He never noticed the bubbles get bigger as he turned his back to the tree and started to walk towards Himari until it was to late. The bubbles of wood exploded violently and sent wood and large splinters everywhere. Naruto was blasted right off his feet, and sent flying right into Himari's arms. He could feel air touching destroyed skin, and feel shards of wood touching his blood covered back.

"FUCK! That hurts!" Naruto yelled as he bit back some choice curses, and Himari winced when she saw the state his back was in. She could already see the edges of the destroyed flesh starting to heal, but she knew that it would take awhile for it to fully heal. Moving his arm over her shoulder she helped him by guiding Naruto to the Hospital, and by building hopping the two of them made it to the hospital pretty quickly.

"Master, how bad does it hurt?" Himari asked as the two of them walked through the front doors of the clinic.

"It would hurt less if you didn't touch it." Naruto said as he took out a piece of paper and placed it on his arm. Pleasure flooded his system and negated the pain, while leaving a light tickling sensation. It took a few minutes before Naruto was allowed to be healed by one of the medic nin, and Himari watched in fascination as his skin started to grow back at a faster rate than before. By the time he was done healing Naruto had already figured out what had gone wrong with the seal that made it react that way.

He was not about to be doing and odd on even combination again, to unstable right now. The seal was sending his chakra into the tree, and because of the nature of his chakra the tree grew in an unstable way, hence the bubbles. By taking the kunai out he had broken the link keeping the bubbles from popping. Since the bubbles were made of wood, a lot of chakra was able to build up inside the tree. The resulting explosion that had caused when to come to the hospital just proved that even an Uzumaki can make a bad seal. Uzumaki were the best at seals, but even they were not gods. They did not just touch a seal, and it was automatically perfect.

Their brains were just wired towards sealing, and understanding seals better. Their chakra was made to be able to write seals without ink, and modify them.

"Master, what happened?" Himari asked, and Naruto looked down at the seal in his hands before he properly disposed of it by using his chakra to erase the ink.

"The transition between the chakra was off, and the energy bubbles up in the first thing it touched. It was only somewhat stable because the kunai was blocking of the energy flow, but when I removed it..." Naruto trailed off with a wince as he gestured to his back, and Himari had to wince as well. Then again, she was finding it a little strange that even though he had failed Naruto was not depressed over failing. If anything, he seemed determined to try another way of changing the seal to make it more stable.

"... What?" Himari asked in a moment of confusion as the doctor left the room, and Naruto took that as him being free to go. He knew they would send him the medical bill later, because this wasn't the first time his seals had sent him here.

"Never mind, the seal was no good, so it blew up." Naruto said in simpler terms. He wondered if this was how peple felt when they tried getting him to learn that boring stuff about history he never cared about.

"Okay, but please be more careful Master?" Himari asked him in a stern tone, that showed her seriousness when it came to his wellbeing. As his bodyguard and servant she was suppose to make sure he never got hurt, and now she sees that he must have hurt himself more than anyone else has hurt him.

Fuinjutsu truly was a double edged sword.

One mistake and you could lose your life, yet when everything went perfect you have an amazing tool at your disposal.

"Sure, but this won't be the last time I get hurt doing this. Trial and error is meaningless without a little pain. No pain, no gain people are always saying." Naruto commented as he stood up and applied the Clothing Repair seal on his cloths. Like magic the clothes started to stick itself back together, and the damage vanished.

"I guess, but you really should consider your own health before you do something like this." Himari said just as sternly as before, and Naruto rolled his eyes slightly. He had been using Fuinjutsu since he was six years old, so he knew the dangers of using it more than anyone in the village.

"Yeah, yeah. I will try to think about that from now on." Naruto said half-heartedly, mostly because he only half meant it. This was just an accident, and most failure seals failed right after activating. This one was a delayed failure, so how was he to know pulling his kunai out of the wood bubble would make it explode.

'That is most likely the best I will get out of the Master.' Himari thought as Naruto stood up and stretched the soreness out of his back. Who know losing the skin off your back made your muscles so sore?

"Well, time to get back to the drawing board. Only a little time left until team placements, so I gotta get as prepared as possible." Naruto said as he started to walk out of the hospital with Himari not far behind him. She could not believe what she was hearing come out of his stubborn mouth. It was like he had completely disregared her words, and was going to try again so soon.

Just like an Uzumaki.

'Were all Uzumaki this hard to deal with?' Himari thought, even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer to that herself. The Uzumaki, for all their impressive strength and Fuinjutsu were stubborn, hot-headed, people with quick tempers.

The Uzumaki had met their demise when the three invading forces of The Hidden Cloud Village, Hidden Stone Village, and Hidden Mist Village all joined forces to wipe them out. Even when faced with an army of over 27,500 ninja the Uzumaki still stood strong and refused to back down at all. The problem was that the Uzumaki clan was only about 500 warriors strong, and they had still managed to cripple the three villages on those twenty days they spent fighting. They had even managed to kill the Second Raikage, and four of the six Jinchuriki that had been sent. They even severely injured the Third Tsuchikage, and his injuries lasted to this day.

27,500 ninja went to fight the Uzumaki, 900 returned back to their villages alive. Thus proving the Uzumaki's strength with that impressive feat, and why they had earned the title as the Sixth Great Ninja Village.

Sadly, only six Uzumaki had survived and escaped.

To her knowledge Naruto was the last Uzumaki, or at least the last male Uzumaki with the Light Ferry. The Uzumaki bloodline that was only able to be used by the men of the Uzumaki, while the females of the clan gained some sort of suppression type chakra.

"Himari?" Naruto asked as he waved a hand in front of her face and shocked her out of her thinking.

"Sorry Master, I was just lost in thought." Himari thought as she promised that she was going to punish herself for her moment of distraction. In that amount of time Naruto could have had an attempt on his life, and she would have been helpless to do anything.

She would have to slit her own throat to repent for such a crime... after killing everyone involved with Naruto's death, and then spitting on their dead bodies. Then she would kill herself and join Naruto in the afterlife.

"Okay, if you want to talk about it I am all ears." Naruto offered, and she shook her head. She knew that telling him about how his clan was destroyed would only bring him grief. She was not just the guard of his body, but she also needed to be the guard for his emotions.

"I would not like to be a burden on you Master." Himari stated, and Naruto decided to tease her if she was going to act this way.

"Okay, if you don't want to be a burden I guess you can start doing the cooking and laundry from now on." Naruto said slyly, and Himari looked at him with a deadpan look. She did that already of her own violation, and she would not let Naruto cook or wash clothes as long as she was around.

As the future Clan Head such things were beneath him, even if Naruto didn't see it that way. If the other surviving Demon Slayer Clans heard that the Lord of the Uzumaki did his own laundry they would be a laughing stock. However, if an Ayakashi did his chores for him that would make it seem like he was a more respectable and powerful man. If he had the power to make an Ayakashi do his chores for him, he must be powerful indeed.

In clan matters, even the smallest of thing were important. The sooner she got Naruto to understand that the better, and she hoped that she got it through to his head before they met any more demon slayers. Appearances were everything when your clan was small, no matter how powerful you were public opinion mattered in clan affairs. Naruto had never had to deal with being important, so he was not aware of the proper way a person of his status should act in public.

"Hey Naruto!"

Both Naruto and Himari turned around to see Kiba coming out of the hospital... with a large icepack on his nuts, and Naruto shook his head and laughed.

"You were caught reading Hana's Diary again." Naruto stated as a fact, and Kiba whistled in an innocent way.

"Fuck yeah man, and you should have seen some of the stuff she wrote." Kiba agree'd with Naruto, and the blond laughed to himself.

"Oh yeah, this is Himari." Naruto said as he casually introduced the two. Kiba looked at Himari for a second, before he smelled the air around her.

"... You smell like cat." Kiba commented, and Himari placed her wrist at her nose and took a smell of her own body. She was actually mildly impressed by the nose this boy had to be able to tell that she had a relation to cats.

"You smell like dog." Himari commented back, and Kiba nodded in acceptance. Naruto blicked when he saw that Akamaru wasn't with Kiba.

"Where is Akamaru?" Naruto asked with a little concern in his voice, because honestly, he had known the dog since he was a new born puppy. Just after Kiba had got him in fact, heck, he had even been there when Akamaru picked Kiba as a partner.

"Hana is doing his monthly check up today, and he needs to get some shots before he will be allowed for active ninja duty. Then he needs to get some rest." Kiba said with a shiver. He couldn't stand watching his partner got shots, so he always ended up going into the market district so that he couldn't hear Akamaru's howls.

Hearing a loved one in pain, was painful as well.

"Anyway, enough about me and Akamaru. Why were you at the medic ward?" Kiba asked, and Himari winced a little.

"Seal malfunction." Naruto said, and Kiba almost bust a gut laughing at him. The last time one of his seals failed, the two of them had their skin turned green for a week. Not to mention they were made fun of for the whole week they had green skin.

"Damn, well. I am going to go see if my future bitch wants to go on a date." Kiba said as he turned to leave, and Himari was about to hiss at how Kiba called women. Naruto grabbed her shoulder though and looked at her sterny.

"Kiba doesn't think women are bitches Himari. Bitch is the term that the women of his clan use for themselves, and they take no offence to it. He only calls the women of his own clan that, so don't take offence to it." Naruto said sternly, and Himari calmed down. She had just thought he was being disrespectful of women, but as it would seem he was following something his clan thought about themselves.

"Understood Master." Himari said with her frown still on her face. Just because she understood, doesn't mean she had to like it.

Himari, servant to Naruto Uzumaki, learned on the day before team placements that she wasn't fond of Kiba Inuzuka.

**Chapter End!**

**This chapter was to show that even an Uzumaki can fail when it comes to seals, because lets be honest. If the Uzumaki were perfect they would have never been wiped out, but they were still powerful. They were indeed, even in canon, considered the sixth great ninja village. Even though they had less ninja than even a minor ninja village. They were tenacious bastards with strong life-force that refused to die.**

**Please Leave Me Lots If Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**

**Next to be Updated: Naruto the Empty Fox King**


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting the Teacher

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**Story Start!**

Naruto looked himself over in the mirror with a grin, and he placed his googles around his neck while tying his headband to his head. He checked to see if he could still place his googles over his eyes, before he started going over the seals he placed in his googles.

"Night-Vision... Check." Naruto commented as he switched the lights off in his room and looked around in the dark, while everything around him looked greenish, but still visible. Turning the Night-Vision off he switched to the next one, "Heat-Sensing Seal, on." Naruto said as the room turned into multiple shapes of red and blue, and with a nod to himself, and then he turned it off and held his hand in front of his face. "Chakra-Vision... activate." Naruto said as his googles replicated the chakra seeing abilities of the Byakugan of the Hyuga clan.

He saw as his chakra ran through his chakra system, and passed through each tenketsu point. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the very small amounts of red chakra with the blue, and promised himself he would look into it later. He didn't worry to much about it though, because just as fast as it appeared it fused with his normal chakra and became purple before turning blue.

"X-Ray Vision Lv.1" Naruto said to himself as he held up his arm, and even though he was wearing a shirt it looked to him like he wasn't. Thsi showed that the seal was a success, and then he pushed the seal up a level. "X-Ray Vision Lv.2" Naruto said as suddenly he could see through his skin to the muscle, "X-Ray Vision L.3" Naruto muttered and now he could see through the muscle to the bones and organs in his body. Turning all the seals in his googles off he placed them around his neck again, before he left his room.

"Good morning Master." Himari greeted him with a bow, and he noticed her new attire. She was still wearing her normal red kimono with black outlinings on it, but now her sword had it's sheath tucked into her obi. Not only that, but when she had moved he had seen her wearing forearm protectors. They were well hidden by her long sleeves, but he had still seen them.

"Today is going to be a great day. Gonna get my team, kick some ass, and then get my name out there." Naruto said out loud with a grin, and he really couldn't make himself frown. He just couldn't, because today was the single most important day in his career as a ninja. Today a person got their teams, the people they would spend so much time with that they would be like family.

"Do not forget doing your duties as a Demon-Slayer." Himari reminded him, and he scowled a little. Himari's idea of demon slaying was to kill every Ayakashi that got in his way or showed that it needed to be killed, while Naruto firmly believed that if something could be reasoned with you should at least TRY to talk out your problems. If that failed Naruto would not lose any sleep over your death, but he would at leats give those that have not truly done wrong the chance to run away and live in peace.

"Himari, you know my stance on this." Naruto told her, and she actually looked a little disappointed at that. She wanted him to enjoy killing Ayakashi, and bring fame to his name by killing every Ayakashi he came across.

"I understand Master, it is your choice. I will follow what you say." Himari said with closed eyes, and she meant what she said. Even if she did not like the order he would give her, she would still do it to the best of her ability. Naruto's eyes softened slightly, but he didn't waver. He would not have her killing creatures that have never hurt anyone, just because there was a chance they would hirt people. That would be like killing the unborn child of a rapist, just because you think the child will become a rapist.

Killing somebody for sins that haven't been commited was wrong, and he would give the same treatment to Ayakashi that he would towards any human.

"Good, now to get going towards the academy." Naruto said with his smile back on his face.

Today was going to be a good day!

**- Five Hours Later -**

"Today sucks." Naruto said as he sat at his old desk in a mostly empty room. Himari had opted to wait on top of the academy roof for when he finished getting his team. Naruto was okay with being teamed up with anyone in the whole class with the exception of three people.

Hinata Hyuga, the heiress the the Hyuga clan... and his own stalker, so not wanting to be paired with her was more because she made him uncomfortable. He didn't know why she stalked him, and he didn't want to find out.

Sakura Haruno, both her parents were retired ninja, and yet she had chakra that was barely above civilian level. He didn't hate her either, but she was wasting so much of her potential fawning over his next choice in person he didn't want as teammate, and didn't train in anything not related to the academy.

Finally, a person that he actually could say he honestly borderline hated. Sasuke Uchiha of the nearly extinct Uchiha clan. The boy was handed everything on a platter, yet he never showed any thanks for what he was given. He just sulked all the time over something, and he glared at anyone that was better than him at something. He had both a Superiority and Inferiority complex, believing that he was better than others, and he hated when others were better than him. The only good thing about him was that he never really talked to anyone either, or bragged all that much. He just prefered to be alone, and that was what also annoyed him.

People wanted to be Sasuke's friend, yet he turned them all down. Naruto could count the people he was close to on his hands, and for most of them he had to spend years getting them on his side.

He didn't have to work for what he had, while Naruto had to give his blood, sweat, and tears for everything he had.

Anyway, as it would seem _somebody_ had requested that Sasuke and Sakura being put on the same team as him. If anything he would guess the three of them were a Combat and Quick Response team, and Naruto would be taking this issue up with that _somebody_ when he next saw the person.

'At least we know the name of the Jonin.' Naruto thought as he took out one of the Anbu Bingo books he _borrowed_... who was he kidding, he stole a Bingo book from the cat masked Anbu when she hadn't been looking. This Bingo book was filled with only Leaf Ninja on the chance that they needed to be hunted down, so he couldn't look up other nations Missing-Nin yet.

_Name: Kakashi Hatake_  
_Rank: Jonin _  
_Original Team: Minato Namikaze (Sensei), Obito Uchiha, Rin Noihara - all dead_  
_Class: High A - Low S_  
_Bloodlines: Implanted Sharingan Eye in left eye. No other bloodlines._  
_Ninjutsu: 5 / Taijutsu: 4.5 / Genjutsu: 4 / Mind: 5 / Power: 3.5 / Speed: 4.5 / Stamina: 3 / Signs: 5_  
_Note: Kakashi Hatake is usually seen with a book from the Icha Icha series in his hands, and has the habit of being three hours late for anything lower than an A-Rank Mission. Shows signs of slight mental instability._

'This man is no joke.' Naruto thought as he looked over the stats of Kakashi again, and then looked at his former team. He put together that this man had gotten his eye from this Obito person, but what stuck with him was Kakashi's old teacher. The man had the Fourth Hokage as his teacher before Minato had passed. The fact that the only stat that this man was low in was that fact he had Chunin level stamina was impressive, and even with that combine all his stats together with his Sharingan eye and you have a worthy opponent.

The man was out of his league at the moment, unless he could find a way to keep the sharingan out of the fight, and turn the battle into who lasted longer then he would lose. The man was also smart though, so making plans against him would be hard.

'If he was a student of the Fourth Hokage, I wonder if he has any of the notes on the Hiraishin or the Rasengan.' Naruto thought with a serious look. Those were the two techniques that he wanted to learn, the Rasengan because it would fit perfectly with his fighting style, and the Hiraishin because it was one of the VERY few Space/Time Seals in the world. Recreating it, and making it BETTER would show that he could surpass the Fourth and Second Hokages in Space/Time seals.

One of the dreams was to surpass all of the Hokages, and to do that he needed strength.

Heck, all he needed was a Hiraishin marker and he would be able to recreate the move in a month tops.

Making news seals was hard, but for him taking seals apart and learning what makes them tic was as easy as cake. No matter how hard it was, all he needed was some time and he would be able to learn and replicate it.

Naruto was taken out of his thought when he heard the door open, and by instinct he threw a kunai at the person entering the room. Naruto saw that the person was the same one from the Bingo book, and he quickly used another kunai and threw it at the first one to knock it to the side. He could see the impressed look Kakashi was giving him as the two kunai hit the wall and door next to him.

"My first impression of you guys... is that you aren't hopeless. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." Kakashi commented as he vanished in a puff of smoke, and while most would think he was using Shunshin, Naruto had felt a small disturbance in the chakra before it rushed to the roof.

'Some kind of unique clone jutsu.' Naruto thought as he got up and made his way to the roof, with his two future teammates following behind him. He didn't talk to them, so they didn't talk to him. He was simply content to ignore them as long as they weren't in danger. As much as it pained him to admitl, the second they put on their headbands they became his comrades. He would never leave a comrade to die., unless there was no other choice.

He didn't have to like them, but he wouldn't leave them to die either. Naruto was a proud member of the Leaf Village, and he was a strong believer in the Will of Fire. By the time they made it to the roof Naruto saw Himari already waiting for him.

"Glad of you all to make it." Kakashi commented, and the three ninja sta down. Naruto sat next to Himari, while the pink haired girl named Sakura looked at Himari with a scowl. Jealousy completely written on her face as she gazed at the long beautiful hair and bouncy breasts of the older girl.

"Sensei, shouldn't this meeting only be for ninja?" Sakura asked with a direct look at Himari, and Himari looked at Sakura with annoyance.

"I go where Master goes, and the fact you are ninja means nothing to me." Himari said as she looked at Naruto almost lovingly, and even Sakura couldn't bring herself to think that this girl was talking about Sasuke. It was obvious she was talking about Naruto, and she had heard the rumors of a girl following the Uzumaki boy around. Word spread fast when everyone in town disliked the same person, and an attractive girl hanging with him was big news.

'Interesting.' Kakashi thought before he decided to speak up, and break the ice between them all. He wanted to see if the reports he had gotten about each of them was correct, and he knew next to nothing about Himari, just that he could sense no chakra in her. What he sensed was darker, more potent than any normal chakra could be. The only chakras he had felt this thick were Naruto's chakra, the Kyuubi, and his late sensei's dead wife.

No, her energy was not just as think, but it was... dark. Something told him to be careful around this girl, a natural instinct to avoid her if he could help it. The amount of her... power in her body was well above Jonin level in pure amount, but he could tell it was mostly unrefined. Meaning that she almost never trained in using her energy, or she simply rarely used it.

"How about we all introduce ourselves then?" Kakashi asked, and before anyone else could speak Naruto had decided he would go first.

"Naruto Uzumaki, age 15, and my dream is to one day become the best Fuinjutsu user in the world and surpass all the Hokages before becoming Hokage myself... then I want to bring my clan, the Uzumaki, back to power." Naruto said with a small smile on his face that Himari nodded at. She thought his dream was well within his power, and she would do anything in HER power to make sure that it happened.

"How about some likes and dislikes, maybe a hobby?" Kakashi asked while making sure to keep a laid back attitude, no matter how impressied he was with Naruto's goals and dreams. The boy dreamed big, and the boy was already the third best Fuinjustu user in the village... alive that is. The other two better than him being the Third Hokage, and Jiraiya of the Sannin. Even then they were only a little better than him, and he was better at making new ideas for seals from what he had heard.

Anbu were always watching Naruto after all, so he knew that Naruto sold his seals to that shop. He also knew Naruto was better than academy records said he was, but that was mostly because Naruto never did homework and skipped a lot of class.

"I like Fuinjutsu, Ramen, and certain people. I dislike ignorance and people that underestimate how epic Fuinjutsu is... and the three minutes it takes to cook instant ramen. My hobby is training and Fuinjutsu." Naruto said, and everyone couldn't help but sweatdrop at his obsession with fuinjutsu. The boy was obsessed with the stuff.

"You next." Kakashi said with a look towards Sakura.

"My names Sakura Haruno, and I'm 13. I like... my hobby is... and my dream for the future... hehehe." Sakura stated with a blush while looking at Sasuke whenever she paused. Sasuke very discreetly moved away from her, while trying to seem like he wasn't moving.

'She brings shame to women.' Himari thought simply as her hand went to the handle of her sword for a second, before she felt Naruto give her a hard look. She took her hand off her weapon, and placed both her hands in her lap ina show of submission to his will.

"Okay Emo, your turn." Kakashi pointed out while he talked to the duck haired boy.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I have no likes. I dislike everything, and I have no hobbies. Dreams are pointless, but I have an ambition. I will restore my clan, and kill a certain someone." Sasuke said with his fingers locked together.

'I should have seen this one coming.' Kakashi said before turning to Himari. "Since you have joinded us today, why don't you go next?" Kakashi asked while trying to get some information on Himari.

"My name is Himari, and that is all I will tell you." Himari commented, much to Kakashi's annoyance. Oh well though, he was about to amuse himself by telling the Genin that they weren't ninja until they passed his test. Oh how he would enjoy ther looks on their faces when they learned that.

As a ninja you had to enjoy these kinds of things while they lasted.

**Chapter End.**

**Next cahpter will be preparing for the fighting ahead, and the actual test. I placed Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura on a team for a reason. I was not bashing any of the characters earlier by their descriptions, because that is how they truly are. Sakura IS a fangirl, and Sasuke is an emo prick. Kakashi's stats come from the Naruto-fanbook so I didn't make them up. 1 = Academy Student Level, 2 = Genin Level, 3 = Chunin Level, 4 = Jonin Level, and 5 = Kage Level. Anything above Kage is still listed as 5.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**

[Omake]

HIMARI: If Naruto were to make more seals of a sexual nature would you allow him to test it on you?

"Of course I would allow my Master to test any seal he wished to on my ready and willing body, and if it happened to be sexual in nature I would gladly be his test subjest." Himari said rather pleasantly from the very thought.

Tenten : So Tenten what type of people do you normally see buying the pleasure and/ or Bondage seal's when your working at the shop.

"Mostly Jonin and Anbu will buy these seals, as well as some Medical Ninja. I think I also saw a woman wearing a trenchcoat buying around two dozen of both one time. More often than not women buy those seals." Tenten said with a shrug of her shoulders, not really seeing what the big deal was.


	6. Chapter 6 The Test

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**Story Start!**

"Himari, I have a job for you." Naruto said while he started to imprint seals onto all his weapons, and Himari perked up with a smile at the mention of a job for her. She rushed to his side, and naruto handed her a piece of paper.

"Follow Kakashi, and find anything that I can use against him. Report all your finding tomorrow before the test." Naruto ordered her, and his eyes started to water when her cat features came out. It would seem that the six hours is over, but he didn't have to replace the seal yet because Himari left the apartment with a smile on her face. Following his orders was what she WANTED to do, so him giving her an order was nearly orgasmic to her.

She got off on doing what he told her.

When she was gone Naruto picked up a seal tag he had been working on the last few YEARS, and smiled lightly. Tomorrow he would be showing one of his few TRUE masterpieces. Something that would be hailed as one of the greatest works of Fuinjutsu in the world, not the greatest, but pretty great. He would be prepared for tomorrow, and he was going to give the test everything he had.

He was not going to fail this.

He would become a Genin tomorrow, and there was nothing Kakashi could do about it! He was Naruto Uzumaki, nd he would take any challenge against him on with his fists swinging. He grinned as he looked at the series of battle seals he had for his use in the next battle.

Gravity-100 Seal, Attraction Seal, Electric Barrier Seal, Tiny Barrier Seal, Wind-Chakra Seal, Fire-Chakra Seal, Pleasure Seal, Bondage Seal, Water-Chakra Seal, Lightning-Chakra Seal, Stunning Seal, Chakra-Draining Seal, Summoning Seal, Smoke Seal, Modified Explosion Seal, Shuriken Seal, and then there was his secret weapon. He had more battle seals than this, but this were the only ones he was going to use against Kakashi if he had the chance. The others were designed to be either for killing, or were not going to be any help against a Jonin of Kakashi's skill.

Naruto suddenly jerked his body around and held a kunai at the neck of somebody that had snuck up behind him. His kunai clashed with a tipless tanto, and sparks flew for a moment. Naruto's eyes narrowed at what this guy was wearing. The person was wearing a completely blank mask, and they were covered in all black clothes. Naruto used his leg and hooked it around the intruder's knee, before he twisted his body and sent the intruder to the ground.

"Who are you?!" Naruto asked, before the figured went up in a puff of smoke. Naruto sensed the chakra pulse much like a clones would and grit his teeth. Whoever this was had made sure not to come in his house in person. They were smart to make sure to send a clone to set off any defences he may have had, and he looked over to his wall and ts'k. His intruder defence system seals had run out of chakra a few days ago it seemed, because if he didn't refill them at the end of every month they ran out.

'Blank masks, black cloaks, tipless tantos, and I couldn't feel any emotion flowing off that person.' Naruto thought as he started to place the pieces together. At first some of the pieces would make Naruto think ANBU, or even a spy from another country trying to impersonate an ANBU. In that brief exchange Naruto would rate the feel of the person's chakra to be about rookie Jonin in level. To bad for them that when Naruto very paranoid, but he also knew if it had come to a fight he could have lost.

If there had been a fight though, then that would have drawn the attention of the actual ANBU that seemed to always be patrolling around his house for some reason. He was really going to have to find out one day why he was nearly always under ANBU watch, because besides the fact he was the lats known Uzumaki he couldn't think of any reason why he would need to be watched.

"I wonder what you guys would do?" Naruto asked himself as he looked at the four pictures on the wall in his experimenting room. The first one was the headshot of a tanned skinned man with red armor and long dark brown hair. The second was of a white haired man with a strange forehead protector, and three red lines on his face. One on each cheek, and another on his chin. The third was of brown haired man with tan skin, and a small beard on his chin. The last was of a man with spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes, and he actually looked a lot like Naruto. The only difference was the shapes of their faces, noses, and that Naruto had red roots at the bottom of his own blond hair.

These were the four Hokages, and the Third pixture was of the thrid Hokage in his younger years. These were the people Naruto looked up to, and desired to far surpass. He wanted to be stronger than the First Hokage (Hashirama Senju), more tactical than the Second Hokage (Tobirama Senju), more experienced than the Third Hokage (Hiruzen Sarutobi), and faster than the Fourth Hokage (Minato Namikaze). The Third was actually the one that gave him copies of these pictures, and told him that he believed that Naruto would reach his dream. It was the first time anyone had told him that they believed in him... to his knowledge that is. He still couldn't remember anything before he had turned six.

"One more step to being greater than you all." Naruto said with a grin, before his smile fell and he saw the time. Naruto put some chakra in his wall seals, before he went back to his room to get s good nights sleep. Tomorrow was a big day, and he would need the extra sleep. He wouldn't be stupid and show up early when he didn't need to.

**- Next Day -**

"Himari, what have you found out?" Naruto asked as he and Himari walked towards the training ground the test would be issued at. Himari looked towards him and pulled out a small piece of paper of notes that she had collected in her search for information.

"I had snuck into his apartment to look for info, and I had found some Jutsu scrolls of every base element besides wind. He knows many Jutsu, and I was able to learn that the man has some trouble with his depth perception. It isn't very noticable, but he has a very small delay time between how he reacts." Himari spoke, and Naruto nodded to her. That was very useful information, and if Naruto was an enemy he could use this to kill Kakashi. Every single small detail mattered in battle, and just one weakness was all it took to defeat the opponent.

"Very good Himari, now I have another job for you." Naruto said as he handed her a small pile of about twenty sealing tags. She perked up in joy at him giving her another order so soon, and did a silent cheer to herself about having a Master that actually used her like he was suppose to. She wasn't just some pet that looked pretty, she was made to follow orders and do his bidding. If she wanted to just look pretty she wouldn't have pledges herself to be his personal guard.

"Anything you desire Master." Himari stated with a bow of her head, even while they were still walking.

"Go into the forest around the testing area, and lay these around." Naruto said as they entered the training grounds, and before the other people could notice Himari she hid behind the trees and started on her new job.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled the second she looked at Naruto, and even Sasuke looked at him with an annoyed glare. Kakashi was standing nearby the two of them, but he just waved towards Naruto in a pleasant way.

"Nice of you to show up." Kakashi pointed out, and Naruto shrugged his shoulders with his hands on a hidden weapon in his pockets. Even in this relaxed setting he knew that he shouldn't let his guard down for even half a second. He was still paranoid about the small ninja attack from last night.

"I wanted to get breakfast before showing up, and a good nights sleep is always said to be good before a big battle." Naruto said in a slight mocking tone, and he saw Kakashi's finger twitch. The small tell that he had lost some sort of inner battle over what Naruto said, or that Naruto had done something to greatly annoy him.

"How... nice of you tyo think about the future like that. Anyway, I have already told these two that to complete my test that they need to get one of these bells... the one that doesn't can't become a ninja." Kakashi said as he jingled the two bells tied to his waist. Naruto looked at the bells for a moment, before he grinned very lightly. If that was all he had to do he had the perfect seal to do the job.

**[Play] Zebrahead - His World**

"Get ready, get set... go." Kakashi spoke and both Sasuke and Sakura jumped out of the area and into the surrounding forest. Naruto on the other hand pulled both kunai out of his pockets and threw them at Kakashi without a moments waist. Naruto then quickly grabbed a smoke bomb and threw it at the ground between Kakashi and Naruto.

'Boring.' Kakashi thought for a moment as he preoared to catch the two kunai once they came out of the smoke, but when the kunai came out of the smoke it wasn't two of them. No, instead Kakashi was forced to dodge six kunai and eight shuriken. Naruto himself then jumped out of the smoke with a kunai in his hand as he swung the blade at Kakashi, who quickly pulled out his own kunai blocked it.

"Bad move." Naruto commented, and Kakashi tensed up automatically as a small amount of eletricity flowed though his body thanks to one of Naruto's seals. In the split second that Naruto had he reached out to grab the bells, but he had only managed to put a single finger on the bells before Kakashi righted himself and jumped away.

"Not good enou-" Kakashi started to say before he heard the sound of whistling coming from behind him, and he jumped out of the way as the shuriken from earlier came soaring at him. No, it came soaring at the bells at his waist, and when he jumped out of the way they followed him. He used his kunai to delfect them, but they just changed course again so that they were following his bells. He ducked under a kick from Naruto, and rolled across the ground to escape the shuriken. He threw the kunai at Naruto, before he started to go through some hand signs. Ending with the Tiger sign he took a deep breath, before he breathed a fireball at the shuriken. He jumped back just in case, but when they came out of the fireball the landed on the ground since the attraction seal on when was messed up.

"You're very good to figure out that the attraction seal is cancelled when the seal matrix is destroyed." Naruto commented as he tossed another three kunai at Kakashi, and he used two fingers to catch two of them while he let the third one pass by him. He moved his head back to dodge an uppercut from Naruto, before he knee'd Naruto in the gut and pushed him away a few meters. Naruto spun around in mid-air and threw four shuriken at Kakashi, before he clapped his hands together.

The four shuriken gained a small outline of white as wind chakra flowed along the edges of the small ninja stars.

'Wind chakra!? A genin shouldn't be able to use Nature-Manipulation like this!' Kakashi thought as he jumped out of the way of the shuriken, but Naruto stayed on the offensive because he knew that the second he gave Kakashi a break the man would be able to counter. Kakashi was forced to duck under a kick, before Naruto put his hand on the ground and kicked at him with his other leg. Using both hands on the ground Naruto hopped back onto his feet and got in closer with a strike with his elbow that Kakashi was forced to block with his hand.

'His reaction time is great.' Naruto thought while he swung the back of his fist at Kakashi, and the lanky male let go of Naruto and took a brief step back long enough to dodge Naruto's fist before he countered with a fist of his own.

'This level of ability... why hasn't he graduated earlier than this? This is to advanced for somebody fresh out of the academy.' Kakashi thought, before he jumped back and placed his hand on his headband. Truth be told, if this was a normal fight he wouldn't need his sharingan to beat Naruto, but Kakashi was also trying to defend the bells. To do both he would need his special eye, and who knows what other surprises Naruto has.

Naruto himself hopped back and placed his own goggles over his eyes and activated his Chakra-Vision seals. This would keep him from being affected by any of the Genjutsu that the Sharingan could cats on him, while also alerting him to when Kakashi was going to enhance himself with chakra or use a jutsu. Sharingan ocular jutsu needed eye contact to take affect, and while like this Naruto was able to see when they chakra pulsed to the eye. Then he would be able to look away before the genjutsu took affect.

Naruto charged forward, yet this time Kakashi was able to see what Naruto was going to do next and dodge him much easier than before. Kakashi punched Naruto in the gut, knowing that Naruto was an Uzumaki he didn't bother holding back because otherwise Naruto would just get back up. Naruto coughed up a small amount of blood when he was sent flying, but despite the pain.

Kakashi pushed the advantage, and before he could attack Naruto his instincts made him jump away from Naruto just as the ground under him exploded the second he had stepped away from the seal that had been on the ground. Unlike a normal explosion though Kakashi had to dodge as ninja wire exploded from the seal and raced towards the bells at his waist. He grabbed the wires and ran his own eletrical chakra throught he wire and fried the paper at the end. The wire fell limp at the ground, and he looked up to see Naruto with his fist slung back. Kakashi redirect the fist to his right, before he twirled around and struck Naruto in the chin. Naruto used the small amount of time to tap his finger on Kakashi's vest before he was forced to jumped back with a bruised jaw.

"Game over." Naruto commented as he placed his hands in one of his own original hands seals. He called it the Turtle seal, and the second he made the seal he pulled his chakra in every direction at the same time. Kakashi's eyes widened when hundreds of shuriken came at him from every direction, and he remembered that Naruto could place seals with a touch.

'To many to dodge, and I don't have a justu had will let me escape them all.' Kakashi said as he ripped his Jonin vest off and tossed it into the air first. Then he threw away the bell that Naruto had touched earlier, and he was amazed when the shuriken swarmed towards his Jonin vest and tore it to shreds. That would have killed him if he hadn't thrown the vest away, and he was about to get the bell again before he noticed that none of the shuriken had touched the bell laying on the ground.

Picking up the bell he looked to where Naruto was, before seeing that he wasn't there anymore. With a sigh he went to go test the other Genin, and he missed Naruto hiding behind one of the trees holding one of the bells in the hand. Himari stood next to him with a small smile on her face.

"You did well Master." Himari commented proudly, and Naruto beamed.

"It was simple. Earlier I just tagged with bell with both the Attraction Seal, and a Summoning Seal. If I had just used the summoining seal he would have taken it from me again, so I made him think that the shuriken would go after him. When he looked at the damage caused by the shuriken I grabbed the bell and replaced it with an acorn I henged to look like the bell." Naruto explained much to her awe. Out of battle Naruto would admit that he wasn't very smart, unless it was about Fuinjustu, but in combat her was a borderline genius.

"This test was about teamwork right?" Himari asked after a few moment, and Naruto nodded his head.

"Yes, but if I do good on this test I can be drafted into the ANBU instead of join the normal forces. I might even be requested to become the apprentence of a Jonin, and then I would get one on one training." Naruto explained, and Himari suddenly understood. This wasn't about getting to be apart of the team. This was about making himself look good, and then getting even better training without being slowed down by two weaker genin.

"If you fail though, doesn't that mean that you won't be a ninja?" Himari asked, and Naruto chuckled.

"Do you really think that a ninja village would waste potential ninjas? No, the old man told me a long time ago that these tests decide the people that are going to to be trained as frontline fighters. People that fail these tests are put into programs that would fit their needs. Smart people with good chakra control are taken and turned into Medical Ninja. Smart people can also be taking into the Interigation and Torture department. The Barrier Squad is run by those that show that they wouldn't be good in stressful situations, but are also weaker than normal ninja. Every person that fails this test still becomes a ninja, and they are put where they can serve best." Naruto explained with a small grin. During the annoyance of yesterday he had nearly forgotten that important piece of information. The only people that don't become ninja are those that fail for being mentally insane, because those kinds of people aren't needed to serve the village. They were usually sent to a correctional hospital and had their minds adjusted to forget everything about being a ninja, and had their chakra sealed just in case the adjustments came undone.

**- Timeskip Two Hours -**

"I am sorry to say that you all fail. The whole point of the excersize was teamwork, and none of you got it." Kakashi said with obvious disappointment in his voice, and Naruto was just laughing at thje fact that Sasuke was tied up to the stump. Naruto looked at Kakashi with a grin and pulled a bell out of his pocket.

"I knew the test was about teamwork, but I didn't need it to get my bell." Naruto said as he pointed at the bell at Kakashi's waist. kakashi looked down to see an acorn hanging from his waist by a string, and he looked at Naruto with a wide eye. Sakura and Sasuke were speechless as well at the fact that Naruto got the bell.

"What are you going to do with the bell?" Kakashi asked with a small bit of hope in his eye, and Naruto tossed the bell up in the air before catching it and placing it in his pocket.

"Keeping it. Working together with these two would only end up getting in the way of my dream and my training. They can wait another year to be ninja, and then they can get stronger than they were today." Naruto said, and Kakashi look conflicted by that answer. The answer was both helpful, and annoying at the same time. Naruto showed that he would work together as a team, as long as his teammate was ready to work with him. It was just bad to work with somebody that wouldn't try and work with you, and that could get the whole team killed.

"Then sorry to say, but you all still fail." Kakashi said after a few moments, and Naruto just shrugged it off. He was still pretty sure that he was going to be placed in the ANBU, or another Jonin was going to ask to be his personal teacher. Sasuke on the other hand looked like his whole dream had been ripped away from him, but when Kakashi used the Shunshin to exit the area Naruto only shrugged and started to walk away. Himari was already wating for him at home, and he had a sweet new seal to work on.

**- Hokage's Office -**

When Kakashi walked into the office, he saw that most of the other Jonin had already left. The only ones left were Kurenai and Asuma, and they were more than likely just getting the paperowork for their new teams.

"You look like hell." Asuma stated as he saw Kakashi missing his vest, and his clothes ruffled. Kakashi wouldn't, but they battle with Naruto had caused some stress on his eye. He was slightly drained of his chakra, and would need a good nights sleep.

"Well Kakashi, how did your team do?" The Third Hokage asked, while Kurenai and Asume looked interested in his answer.

"Team Seven... failed." Kakashi commented with a small amount of annoyance in his voice, and the Third Hokage sighed and nodded.

"Okay, then where do you suggest that they be placed for further training?" The Third asked with a tired sigh to his voice, and Kakashi perked a bit at this part. There was still a chance that he could train his teacher's legacy if he played this right.

"I suggest Sakura Haruno be placed into the Medical Ninja program. She is smart, and her chakra amount is small so she should have amazing control. Sasuke Uchiha should be placed into the ANBU training program for at least a year, but I advise against giving him access to village secrets." Kakashi said, and the Third nodded and got out the papers for those two and wrote what they were going to be in.

"What about Naruto-kun?" The Third asked, and Kakashi actually looked excited about this one.

"Naruto shows to much promise not to be trained as a frontline fighter. During the bell test he was not only able to get the bell, but he was also able to keep me on my toes the hole match without using a single jutsu. All he used were basic weapons, Taijutsu, and his Fuinjutsu skill. He is the reason I am in this state. I request that I be able to keep Naruto on as an apprentence." Kakashi said with hope in his voice, and Hiruzen looked on in pride at the power Naruto seemed to have. He still needed to make sure that Kakashi wasn't just doing this so that he could train Minato's son.

"Are there any other reasons I should allow this?" The Third asked with a hard tone to his voice.

"Naruto is a Jinchuriki... here me out on this." Kakashi said when he saw the Hokage glare at him, but the Hokage listened further. "As a Jinchurki Naruto is the going to be a force to be messed with, and his face needs to be seen as something to fear so that other villages with Jinchuriki don't attack us. He needs to get his face out there, and he needs to gain fame. If he is seen with me as his teacher then people will already be wary of him, and if I train him right he will bring attention to Konoha. The more attention we get, the more mission we get." Kakashi explained, and the Third thought about it for a moment. Those were actually some pretty good reason. Kakashi was a borderline S-class ninja, and had been an ANBU Captian himself. If anyone was going to train Naruto it should be one of the villages top ninja.

"I approve, but don't slack off. I you do I will have Naruto moved to another Jonin for personal training." The Hokage said, and Kakashi smiled under his mask. Now he would be able to keep teaching his own teacher's son, and his other two would-be students were going to where they belonged.

'I wonder what I should teach him first, the Rasengan or the Chidori?' Kakashi asked himself in his head, before he shrugged.

Why was he questioning himsefl, when he would end up teaching Naruto both of them anyway? He was going to train the hell out of Naruto and make the boy into a legend stronger than any legend before him.

He was going to have fun with this.

**Chapter End.**

**I am not bashing Sasuke and Sakura, and having Naruto give his bell has become so overdone that I decided that this way he could stay as Kakashi's student and he wouldn't have to have teammates right now. Now Naruto will get better training, and Kakashi will only have one student to teach. The man never really struck me as a good person to teach unless it was one on one.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	7. Chapter 7 Going to the Bar

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**Story Start!**

It had been two months since Naruto had been picked to be the single student of Kakashi Hatake, and in that time he had learned something that he would have prefered not to know about the ninja way of life... D-Rank missions sucked ass. In the two months Naruto had done about three D-Ranks a day, and he was completely pissed off about them. The way he saw it was that Kakashi would rather watch Naruto use his seals to complete missions in record time.

Three a day would drive anyone crazy, because in two months time he had done over 183 D-Rank missions. Kakashi had made sure that Naruto got all his D-Ranks out of the way, but that was not to mention that Kakashi wasn't a bad teacher either. The man had taught Naruto how to use his chakra to both walk on water, and stick to surfaces. Two basic chakra control techniques that Naruto had been missing, and with them he was able to use seals that required more control. Kakashi also seemed to be obsessed with increasing Naruto's speed and reaction time for some reason.

'Next mission better be a C-Rank at LEAST or I am going to kick somebodies ass.' Naruto thought as he continued to tinker with one of his older seals. This time he was sure that it was going to work, until he heard the doorbell and jumped. A single extra stroke of ink landed on the paper that Naruto didn't notice, and he picked the seal up and placed it in one of the boxes used to hold unfinished seals. Putting unfinished seals inside storage seals was a very dangerous thing, so Naruto was just going to hope that nobody snuck into his house and stole it.

Then again, with his security seals back up there was little chance of anything less than a, Elite Jonin sneaking into here.

"I will get it!" Himari yelled to him from the other room, where it was safe from his tinkering. She was bored of following Naruto on D-ranks, and even she was starting to hate cats because of that damn Tora bringing a bad name to them. That cat brought a bad name to cats everywhere, but then again a lot of cats were like Tora. She opened the door, before her face became blank. Outside the house was Kiba, and his little white dog Akamaru. She scowled lightly, before she let the boy and his dog into the large apartment anyway.

"Who is it!?" Himari heard Naruto yell, before he came out to check anyway. He grinned when he saw Kiba standing there, before he frowned lightly when he saw that Himari didn't seem to like Kiba.

"Hey Naruto, you busy?" Kiba asked as he sat himself down on the couch, before Himari yanked him off the couch and stood him back up. He glared at her for a moment, before he coughed into his hand frightfully when she glared at him back. Naruto rolled his eyes at their display, before look at Kiba.

"You have some plans or something?" Naruto questioned, and Kiba grinned and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and tossed it to Naruto. Naruto unfolded the piece of paper, before he looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

_ The Red Light District's 'Blue Melons' are having a reopening today!_  
_Anyone that brings in one of these five papers will get access to the VIP rooms for three hours as long as they pay for the three drink minimum and are of legal age or are at least Genin rank._

_Genin Discount - 15 percent off Drinks_  
_Chunin Discount - 30 percent off Drinks_  
_Jonin Discount - 35 percent off Drinks_

_Note: The person that brings in these papers will be allowed to bring two guests, but all participants must buy the drinks._

_Contest: Due to the Death of the last owner of Blue Melons there will be a drinking contest to dcide who the new owner of the instablishment will be._

_Rules: No Medical Jutsu, Bloodline Limits, or Jutsu in general will be allowed while undergoing this contest. Everyone must be at least Genin Rank and Genin must have the permission of their parent and/or guardian before entering._

_Contest Starts at Midnight!_

"... Pretty cool." Naruto said in amusement as his eyebrow raised, while Kiba grinned at him slightly.

"I was thinking that with your immunity to getting drunk that you could totally win this contest, and then we can celebrate by using the VIP room. My mom would never let me enter, and you are your own guardian so you don't need permission." Kiba said with a grin on his face, while Himari wished to voice her disapproval of the situation. Naruto on the other hand was thinking about it, if he gained ownership of this Strip Club then his income would increase. If that happened he would be able to afford his own house sooner, and the sooner that happened the sooner he would be able to start making more dangerous seals.

"Master, you can't seriously be thinking about-" Himari started before she was silenced when Naruto raised his hand to stop her from going on.

"Himari, think about it for a second. If I do this and win I will have another source of income just in case I am injured bad enough to make me have to stop being a ninja. If that happens then it would be harder to sell my seals. With this that won't be a problem, and buying a plot of land for my future house will be easier as well." Naruto told her, and she looked like she had swallowed some bitter medicine. Naruto brought up very good points that she couldn't deny, while Kiba just grinned widely. That sounded like a yes to him!

"I understand, and it is your choice." Himari said with a frown, but she still bowed to him in acceptance. If Naruto really wanted to do something it wasn't like it was her job to stop him unless it would cause him harm.

"OH YEAH!" Kiba yelled as he punched Naruto playfully in the arm, before Naruto punched him back lightly and he rubbed his now slightly sore arm. He was going to have to make a note to himself to avoid punching Naruto again. Those punches of his were strong!

"Himari, look on the bright side... I give you permission to go to the woods and go crazy." Naruto said, and she brightened up. That was code for her to go and exterminate evil Ayakashi if she wanted to, and right now she REALLY wanted to kill something to take her mind off the fact her lord was going into a strip club. She REALLY didn't like the thought of Naruto hanging around all those hussies (No offence to any strippers reading this) without knowing that they weren't diseased.

"Lets get this done!" Kiba shouted, and Akamaru barked in agreement. Naruto smacked Kiba on the back of the head though as he showed his the paper.

"At midnight, remember?" Naruto asked sarcastically, before Kiba rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. They still had awhile to go before it was midnight, and getting worked up for it now would just be a waste. Naruto grinned as he thought about who all he was going to defeat at the drinking contest tonight, before he looked at Kiba in a deadpan expression after a moment. "You are expecting me to dish out the money for the drinks... aren't you?" Naruto asked, and Kiba whistled innocently while his dog face pawed.

"Even your mutt thinks your stupid." Himari commented with a smirk on her face, while she handed Naruto a glass of green liquid. Naruto looked at it strangely, before she went into a deeper explaination. "It will help ward off... bad luck." Himari said slyly, knowing that Kiba didn't know about Ayakashi. Supernatural beings, besides the tails beasts and summon animals, were usually kept a secret from anyone lower than Jonin level. Though that was in Konoha because there were more Ayaykashi that lived in the Land of Fure than any other. The other nations had very few breeds of Ayakashi, so even fewer people knew about them.

"At least I don't smell like a cat!" Kiba barked out at her, while Himari resisted the urge to claw Kiba's face off.

"Smelling like a cat is much better than smelling like dog piss." Himari said with a smirk, and Kiba blinked and sniffed himself before he glared at her.

"I smell like dog FOOD not dog piss." Kiba said, before Himari sent an extremely quick and potent burst of killing intent at Akamaru. Akamaru shivered before he covered his eyes with his paws and started peeing on Kiba's head. Kiba blinked for a moment, before he froze and took Akamaru off his head and gave his pooch a betrayed look.

"NOW you smell like dog piss." Himari said with a superior tone to her voice, while Naruto face palmed. He really didn't know what Himari's real problem with Kiba was, because she didn't seem to have this problem with all dogs.

'Well, bottoms up.' Naruto thought as he started to drink the green sludge, before tears gathered at the edges of his eyes just from how badly this burned going down. It tasted so horrible that Naruto made she to keep it down, because it did NOT want to know how bad it would taste and burn coming back up! He gagged slightly as he finished the cup, before he went to drink some water before Himari stopped him.

"You have to let it take effect before drinking anything." His bodyguard told him with a careful look to her face. She should have warned him about how bad the drink would taste and burn, because that was the nastiest thing he had ever had before.

He should know... he had cooked for himself as a kid.

**-At the Bar / later that night-**

'Hmmm, only fifteen people are going for the prize?' Naruto thought as he sat at a long table, with Kiba holding a sigh with a chibi version of his face behind him. Naruto looked down the line of people, and he remembered a few of them from the Bingo Book.

Anko Mitarashi - Special Jonin - A woman with a pinapple ponytail wearing a pale trenchcoat with a mesh shirt and orange skirt. Her hair was a strange purple, and she had a cocky grin on her face. Snake Summoner.

Might Guy - Jonin - A very 'youthful' man with huge eyebrows wearing a nearly skin tight green jumpsuit with his jonin vest over it. He wore orange leg warmers, and he had black hair in a bowl cut. Taijutsu Master.

Asuma Sarutobi - Jonin - A tall bearded man that was the son of the Third Hokage, and once a member of an elite group in the capital. He was currently smoking his families almost instintual addiction. Wind and Fire Ninjutsu specialist.

Kakashi was the last person that Naruto knew, because he suspected the rest were civilians. The last person he could see was short, but he didn't know who they were. Only that they were covered from head to toe in a long light blue cloak. The person was short, and the body size made him think female as well.

"Are you here to cheer your sensei on Naruto?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile, before Naruto smirked at him and pointed behind him at Kiba.

"I am here to beat you, so prepare to get your ass handed to you." Naruto said confidently, because his inability to get drunk had not failed him yet! Naruto grinned as the first round of shots was slid down the table, and with a grin Naruto drank it easily. Kakashi put it to his masked face and drank it through his mask.

"We'll see." Kakashi told him simply.

**- Two Hours Later -**

"I don't feel so youthful right now." Guy stated, before his cheeks bulged and he puked over the edge of the counter and passed out backwards onto the floor. Anko was blushing deeply from the drinks, while Kakashi looked unfocused at this point.

"AnOTHer!" Anko shouted loudly as hicups littered her words, while some civilians passed out after Guy. The figure in the hood gave off an aura of confidence, while Naruto was completely unaffected by the alchohol.

'Okay, this was a bad idea.' Kakashi thought as he drank the next round, while the others around him dranks as well. Naruto drinked when he saw Anko hicup, before her face slammed into the counter and then she slid down to the floor. He smirked lightly, before the lights aboce them started to shine on the three still awake.

"Now it is time for our lightning speed drinking round! Set in front of each person awake are ten drinks of the strongest vodka we have. The one that drinks the most the fastest without puking is the winner!" The anouncer, who was a nearly naked woman, shouted cheerfully while Naruto started to chug the first two glasses at the same time, ebfore going onto two more.

Kakashi drank on of them, before he went to the next and got halfways through it before he got up and ran into the bathroom to throw up without showing his face. Naruto smirked as he finished the last of his drinks at the exact same time as the girl he was going up against.

"Yahoooo! You go Naruto! Drink this girl under the table!" Kiba shouted with a grin, while those that had gotten too drunk were glaring at the Inuzuka boy. Naruto sent Kiba a cheesy thumbs up with a grin, before he looked at the girl that had moved next to him. Naruto gave her a pat on the back, before he decided to congradulate her.

"You did good for coming this far, but I have this in the bag." Naruto bragged slightly, before he saw two drinks get placed in front of each of them. Naruto sweat dropped whn he saw that this drink was pure purple, and seemed to be bubbling. Naruto gulped, because this drink was most certainly NOT alcohol. This was something that smelled like death, and seemed to be worse than what Himari had made him drink earlier.

"I am not drinking that nano." The girl said as she stood up and started heading out of the club. She had just entered the contest so that she would get free drinks, and do a little spying, but she was not going to drink whatever that was. The anouncer blinked a few times, before she looked at Naruto.

"If Uzumaki-kun finishes his drink then he will be crowned the winner, can he do it!?" The nearly nude woman yelled, and the people in the crowd started to shout his name.

"Na~ru~to! Na~ru~to!"

'Now or never!' Naruto thought as he picked up the glass and drank the whole thing in five large gulps. Once it was finished he slammed the glass onto the counter upside down, before he stood up and raise his arms into the air.

"Fuck yeah bro!" Kiba shouted in joy, before everyone looked on in shock as Naruto spat out blood and started to fall to the ground. Kiba's eyes widened in horror as his best friend hit the hard floor of the club before he started twitching on the ground as a blood spewed from his mouth. His eyes rolled up to the back of his head, and the veins on his neck started buldging. Kiba rushed forward in worry, before he got down to Naruto level and saw the twitching turn to full blown shaking.

"Somebody get a medic!"

**Chapter End.**

**Cliffhanger, I know. This chapter actually serves a purpose, and no Naruto isn't immune to poison. If he was that would make him immune to medicine as well, which he isn't. He has been affected by poison before, and the Alcohol thing isn't because of the Kyuubi. It is a side effect of him using his Anti-Allergy seals so much. I repeat, this chapter has a purpose.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Water Snake

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**Short Introduction Chapter for a very special person in the story.**

**Story Start!**

"Master..." Himari said quietly as she held one of his limp hand in her own, while Kakashi stood behind her looking down at the unconsious face of his student. It had been three days since the incident at Blue Melons, and Naruto's condition had only gotten slightly better. Kakashi was just ashamed that this could have happened while he was at the bar, while Himari was mad at herself for not being there.

"The poison that was used was a rare poison that comes from an unknown breed of snake, but it has shown similarities with the kind that come from the summon plane. The good news is that Naruto should pull through this, but we checked the other persons drink and no such poison was found in it." Kakashi said as his eyes narrowed at the assasination attempt. Naruto's status as Jinchuriki was only kept a secret from Naruto himself, while other nations had spies that no doubt knew that he was a Jinchuriki. Kakashi had little doubt that this was an attempt on Naruto's life before he gained any power over the Kyuubi. The most likjely culprets were the Cloud village, the Stone village, and the Grass Village. Then again it was possible that the newly formed Sound village was guilty.

"Who did this?" Himari asked in anger, and Kakashi looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. That was the worst part. They had checked everyone present at the crime, but nobody seemed to know who did it. Even the people that worked at the bar were checked, and the bar itself had no traces of foul play. Somebody had switched the cups from behind the scenes, and then made a run for it. All they had were the unknown venom found, and the fact that the attack was directed at Naruto.

"That is unknown right now, but top ANBU are investigating as we speak. The guilty people will be found eventually, and they are going to have hell to pay when they are found." Kakashi said as his eyes narrowed. This matter had been brought up the day before by the Hokage and his Advisors, and some suspicion had been directed twoards Danzo. Some people considered Naruto a flight risk foolishly, and Danzo was one of them. There was the chance that Danzo had been behind this, but then there was the mystery of the venom used.

"I'm going to kill whoever did this to Master." Himari said with narrowed eyes, and Kakashi made no sound for or against her words. He would do the same if the person was found, so it was expected that this girl want first dips. He just hoped that somehow Orochimaru of the Sannin had no hand in this, because if so he would more than likely stand no chance. Kakashi looked at Naruto one more time, before he gripped his fist and left the room through the window.

Himari looked down at Naruto's slighlty paler skin sadly, and she held his hand tighter than before. The image of Naruto so unmoving was just wrong to her. She was used to seeing him obsessing over a new Fuinjutsu idea, training, or even just excersizing while reading a book. Even when she watched him sleep he always seemed to be moving around slightly, but this unnatural stillness was unnerving. It went against nature for an Uzumaki to be so still, most Uzumaki had ADD or ADHD. Naruto couldn't even sit still to read unless he was working out at the same time.

Himari wiped her tears, before she picked up her sword and made her way out of the room. She was going to guard this hospital until her lord awoke from his sleep, and then she would try and get him to agree with finding and killing the person that tried to kill him. Nobody got away with trying to kill him without getting sliced to pieces! Her blood demanded revenge, and sought out the life of the one responsible!

The second she left the room five ninja wearing white masks hopped out of the shadows and surrounded Naruto's bed, but unlike the other people with white masks these ones had animal designs on their masks. These were the ANBU that had been assigned to protect Naruto while he slept. They stood there in silence as they did their sworn duty and protected the village Jinchuriki.

They each had served this village with the utmost loyalty since they had became ANBU during the reign of the Fourth Hokage, and they would continue to serve until they were unable to even hold a kunai. Sure, ANBU weren't as powerful as people believed. Honestly, ANBU strength usually measured between Low Chunin and Elite Jonin. An ANBU Captian was always an Elite Jonin in strength, or sometimes a little stronger than that.

Slug (Male) - ANBU Captain of the Medical Relief Squad.  
Rabbit (Female) - ANBU Captain of the Quick Responce Unit.  
Snake (Male) - ANBU Captain for the Stealth Unit.  
Mole (Female) - ANBU Captain for the Defence Squad.  
Dragon (Male) - ANBU Commander, the highest ranking ANBU.

These five ANBU were the best at what they do, and the Third Hokage would have no less than the best defending Naruto. Even S-Rank ninja would think twice before attacking all five of these ANBU at once. These five combined could take on two S-Rank ninja at the same time and win, but with heavy loss. They also understood the need to have Naruto alive in the village, because without their Jinchruiki they would no doubt be attacked by other nations with them. Naruto's safety and training should have been the village's first priority when training young ninja. They were also aware of Naruto's parentage, having been informed the second each of them had been promoted to Captian and Commander rank.

Protecting the Heir of the Uzumaki clan, as well as the son of the Fourth Hokage was something that was an honor. It was also a scary prospect because if they failed they would be let off of the ANBU and forced to join the regular ninja squads. The shame would be immense.

Unlucky for them though that humans had no knowledge about how to sense a Ayakashi's Youkai, because if they had that knowledge they would have noticed the water on the floor slowly rising up into the air behind them all. The water made no sound, before it wrapped around their heads and started to drown them alarmed ANBU. More water stopped them from fleeing by wrapping around their ankles and wrists.

The second they passed out the water got off of them, before it pooled together and rose up to form the blue cloaked girl from the bar. The girl looked down at Naruto, before she climbed up onto his bed and sat on his chest. She looked at his sleeping face a for a few moments, before she pulled out a small red vial from her cloak. Taking the cork off the vial she opened Naruto's mouth and dumped the contents of the vial into his mouth, before she closed his jaw and started to rub his throat.

"That should do it nano." The girl said with a young voice, before she got off of Naruto and made her way towards the hand washing station in the room. Turning into water again she went down the drain as she made her hasty escape from the guarded hospital. Before she fully left though a pale hand came from the drain and snapped her fingers, and there was a glow in the room as she used a special memory charm.

Once she left the ANBU guards groaned as they started to wake up, before they each noticed nothing out of place. The fact they had been knocked out by water was forgotten by them as the charm the girl had used on them to make them think that they had fallen asleep on the job. It seemed to work, because the ANBU didn't even try to look for anything suspicious in the room. They sensed no chakra signatures other than their own, nor could they sense anything truly wrong with Naruto.

"We speak of this to no one." Dragon said seriously, and the other four in the room nodded in unison. With that said the ANBU all turned theirs backs to Naruto again, as they returned to their guard duty. The simple beating of Naruto's heart moniter showing that there was no chance in his condition.

**- With The Mystery Girl -**

"Did you complete your mission?" A monster with no eyes, and a long lizard maw asked as it looked at a green haired girl with red eyes dressed in the same blue cloak. Her head was the only visible part of her body, and her skin was unnaturally pale. Much like a drowing victim's was, and by body alone she looked to be somewhere between 10 and 12 at the most. Though she gave off a mature air around her, so she could just be a youthful looking person.

"I completed it, but you better be right about this nano." The girl said harshly, and the lizard man without eyes chuckled slightly.

"You and I both know that with the Tamano no Mae has begun making a move to reclaim her power. We don't have anybody strong enough to face her, and no other Demon Slaying family would ally with Ayakashi against her. This boy is an Uzumaki, a member of the family that prefered not to slay Ayakashi." The lizard creature stated, and the both remembered their few enounters with the Uzumaki of old. In the old days the Uzumaki would even help Ayakashi under their protection if they were in trouble.

"There is no promise though that he will help us nano." The girl said, and the lizard creature nodded it's head. That was true, and that was why they had a backup plan.

"You have a connection to the Uzumaki, do you not?" The lizard creature asked, and the girl nodded slightly.

"Yes, I had once met an Uzumaki before nano." The girl stated with a nod. Yes, it was on the day that her family had been wiped out. She had been saved by a woman named Mito Uzumaki, and given a home at the Senju estate for a few years. Oh yes, she was indeed old enough to have known both the First and Second Hokage. Sadly though, since Mito was female she had not inherited the Uzumaki families Light Ferry. She did have special chakra, but she had not been able to become clan head for the Uzumaki because she did not have the Demon Purifying skills. So eventually she was no longer allowed to protect her from Demon Slayers without putting the Uzumaki House into trouble with the other Demon Slaying families.

"Yes, and what did she promise you?" The lizard person asked, and the girl's eyes narrowed slightly at what he was implying.

"That if there were ever a male Uzumaki within Leaf walls that I may ask his permission to blend my blood with that of the Uzumaki nano." The girl stated as she remembered the promise well. She had promised herself as well that if she couldn't repopulate her species with an Uzumaki, then her species would die with her. The Uzumaki were the only humans that she actually had some respect for.

"That Uzumaki is indeed male... correct?" The lizard asked sarcastically, and the girl scoffed.

"His views are being tainted by the Crimson Blade, and I doubt she would allow him to become wed to an Ayakashi without a fight nano." The girl said, and the lizard man looked at her more closely.

"You have already had previous contact with the Uzumaki boy... do you think you can seduce him Shizuku?" The lizard creature asked, and she closed her eyes and looked away from his with a small hint of pink on her cheeks. If she was honest, she had... some attraction to the Uzumaki boy. He was kind, that much she could tell already. He also showed some form of genius when she spied on him training and creating seals.

"Of course I can do it, but I will need time Kagetsuki nano. The boy seems like he is dense on matters concerning romance, so I must take the time to properly prepare the assualt on his heart nano. I will try to have him wrapped around my finger, and it will no doubt end with the repopulation of the Uzumaki and the Mizuchi nano." Shizuku told Kagetsuki, and he nodded slightly. No matter how he looked at it, that ending was just fine by him. Having a clan of kind Demon Slayers protecting Ayakashi again was good, and having Ayakashi blood mixed in with their Uzumaki blood was something that would be great. That would help shorten the distance between human and Ayakashi.

Hanyo children of a powerful Uzumaki, and powerful Mizuchi would be able to become the bridge between peace and understanding that Demon Slayers and Ayakashi needed. That would show them that killing Ayakashi wasn't the only option.

"Then I see no problem, everybody wins... and the Tamano no Mae will be destroyed if she rears her head up again." Kagetsuki said as a smile strecthed across his face, and his sharp teeth were visible. Shizuku looked at him neutrally, before she started to walk away and prepare herself.

Operation Uzumaki Seduction needed time to prepare.

**Chapter End.**

**I won't go into great detail about the secrets behind this chapter, but Tama hasn't gained her power yet. Right now she is still extremely weakened, so she is going from temple to temple and collecting her Fragments so that she can get closer to whole. It will be awhile before she shows up.**

**Please Leave Me Lots If Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


End file.
